not leaving !
by diffrentkey
Summary: dimitri comes back to a pregnant rose. set after the cabin. how will he react to rose, and her pregnacy. hormones, cravings and her tell him she still doesnt forgive him! what will happen? rated M jus in case
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

He left me. 3 weeks after the cabin, a week after acting weird, he left me.

FLASHBACK

"_rose" he said as he walked into my room._

" _hey comrade" I said winking at him and jumping on him._

" _we need to talk" he said as he took my hands away from his neck._

" _what" I asked nervous._

"_they found out about us" he said quietly._

" _oh" was all that came out of my mouth,_

" _I agreed with them I would leave if you were left unpunished, and still able to graduate," he said a tear in his eye._

" _you- your leaving" I asked._

_Ne nodded. _

" _I knew it, I knew you didn't love me" I collapsed on the floor._

_He bent down and grabbed my face even when I tried to struggle " I will always love, with my whole heart, I love you forever and always"._

_He kissed me once more a soft loving kiss and left, left to god knows where, and when he would come back._

" _I love you too" I whispered as the door closed._

END OF FLASHBACK

A week after he left I found out I was pregnant, when lissa dragged me to the infirmary due to my depression. I found out I was a month pregnant, even though I protested I wasn't because I only slept with dimitri they said I was shadow kissed and it could happen.

I freaked out for a couple of days but promised my self I would do whatever it takes for my baby, our baby. I promised lissa I would tell dimitiri if he ever came back but I doubt he would.

I graduated at the top of my class surprisingly, and now I'm at court living in in the ajoining house with lissa and christan next to mine. I'm her guardian but so is eddie due to my pregnancy. I'm just turned five months today. Yippee !...not, I'm all hormonal but at least the morning sickness stopped.

" rose come on lissa's waiting" said eddie from down stairs. I came wobbling down with my big stomach, ohh did I forget to mention its twins, yeah life is screwed up someone up there thought it'd be funny to give me two when I barely knew how to handle one.

" hold your damn horses, god I cant find anything that fits" I said coming down in tights and a long white undershirt and a cardign and boots.

" rose" eddie whined.

" looking big there little dhamphir" said Adrian smiling.

Tears welled in my eyes, stupid hormones eddie let out a big sigh " thank you Adrian," he said sarcastically. " rose you look great come on".

I walked down sniffling as I passed by Adrian I slapped behind his head.

"oww, what the hell rose" he said.

" your and asshole" I muttered wobbling away.

" love you too" he said laughing.

I flipped him off and he laughed and we walked to lunch. Him and christan constantly made fun of me when they saw I wasn't looking. From the way I walk to me crying for anything, to what I eat.

" hey sweety you look gorgeous today" said lissa from a booth.

I smiled she always knew how to cheer me up. I sat down across from her as eddie and Adrian and now mia joined.

" wow rose you look" mia began but eddie gave her a look and she quickly went on " glowing," she said it as a question more than a statement.

" did you find out yet" asked lissa all jumpy.

" nope" I said popping the p. " they just don't want me to know what they are just yet".

We talked about life, me, what I ordered and how they bet if I could eat it all, the babies, names.

" I'm going to name my first son mason" eddie said.

I laughed " you heard that mia he already has your kids name" I winked at her and she blushed.

" you're the one with the buns in the oven what are your names?" asked Adrian.

Everyone quieted down to hear my names. " well my dad said his mother's name" I met my dad at graduation and we've gotten along since then, then I gasped when I saw who walked in " dimitiri" I whispered.

" ohh, jr. okay I get it" said eddie confused.

" dimitri" I said again tears in my eyes, everyone looked in the direction I was looking and if as feeling all eyes on him dimitiri turned his face and it locked with mines. He smiled that dazzling smile that I've dreamed about every night since he left me. I clutched my stomach as the babies moved around as if sensing there dad in the room and tears burst out my eyes. " dimitri" I whispered again as he walked over towards us.

" shit" eddie said along with Adrian.

Soo** here's the story I've been thinking of it'll be short but its about dimitiri helping rose out threw her pregnancy although there just friends. Will she forgive him? If she does when? What will he do about the baby how will he react? This is a humor and romance story just for fun an I might get up 2 or 3 or even four more chapters today :D pls pls pls review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 our babies

RPOV

He walked over concern and confusion written all over his face as I was bawling tears everywhere yet still shoving my face with French fries out of being nervous.

He came up "rose" he spoke sweetly and his scent, that scent that I loved so much, ughh it made me feel…feel sooo…..nauesous.

" excuse me" I said covering my mouth and holding my stomach and running to the bathroom not caring he saw my stomach just needing a bathroom.

As I threw up I heard the stall door open and he was standing there shock all over his face. I picked my head up from the bowl and looked at him and then at my stomach.

" damnit" I muttered. " note to self cologne and French fries not good". I said to myself nervous about what to say. Then it hit and I threw up again into the bowl and he came and held my hair back.

As I stopped I shoved him away. " get away from me" I spat out,

" roza" he said a million different things running threw his face.

" what do you want" I said angry.

" you- your" he couldn't find his voice as he looked towards my stomach.

" pregnant yes," I said holding on to my stomach for dear life.

" who?" he stammered " why?" he asked confused " when?".

" there yours asshole now excuse me your smell makes me want to puke" I blurted out and ran out of the bathroom the lunch area all the way back to my house.

An hour later after I mentally beat my self up for just blurting it out like that I heard a knock on the door.

I had took off my cardigan so my stomach looked huge as I walked by thr mirror by the door. I opened it not needing to look to see who it was already knowing it was his. Especially after lissa texted me saying she told him everything after she found him sitting in the bathroom frozen.

I opened the door to find the man I onced love, well still do, crying. Tears in his eyes.

" I'm so sorry roza" was the first thing he said " so sorry" he kept repeating.

" what do you want dimitri" I said trying to hold back tears.

" I love you" he said out of the blue.

I froze " what the hell, who the hell do you think you are." I yelled.

" I sorry I left I love you, were having a baby, a baby " he kept saying over and over again completlty delirious.

" babies" I corrected him self consciously.

" babies?" he asked stunned.

" did I stutter, yes babies, twins, 2, one two" I said.

He stood there for a long time staring at my swollen stomach admiring I, smiling.

After a while I looked at my watch, shit, shit " damn, dimitri cane we make this quick I have a doctor's appointment to get too" I said.

" whats wrong are you okay are they okay" he asked frantic.

" I have an appointment to check up on them" I said as if he were stupid.

I went inside and grabbed my coat and keys and started waling towards the courts little hospital. Him following me the whole way.

" go somewhere dimitri" I said annoyed he was following me.

We got to the hospital where lissa was waiting.

" hey" she said nervously.

" lissa get him away from me" I said annoyed.

" what happen are you okay," she asked worried putting her hands on my stomach, she glared at dimitri " did you make her stressed, she cant be stressed".

" I'm fine liss" I whined " god you sound like my mom and dad, no he just's standing there " I said pointing to him.

" ms. Hathaway" the nurse said calling my name. she saw me and her face fell.

" hello to you to shirly" I said smiling.

" Hathaway we have a lot of children here today, remember your language I'm warning you now" she said.

" yeah, yeah come on" I said walking into the room. I layed on the bed and lifted my shirt like I always did. Dr. O came in smiling, we started with her asking questions. As she put the jelly on my stomach lissa and dimitri walked in.

" what the hell his he doing in here" I said angry.

" rose" dr. o said.

" this is the father, dim-" lissa began.

" dimitri nice to see you again, I should've known" she said smiling. " come on you can sit in the stool next to her." He nodded and followed staring at my bare stomach and I felt embarrassed for some weird reason.

" okay lets find these babies" she said smiling and I smiled until I saw lissa give me a thumbs up and slipped out the room.

'I hate you' I mouthed to her she smiled. " I'll be right outside".

" there we are," she said smiling.

" hey babies" I said laughing. " are they being stubborn today?' I asked as she took her measurements.

" surprising no, I guess they waited for there dad" she jokes and I huffed and rolled my eyes.

" what are they, I know liss is listening threw the door" I said.

"hey" I heard lissa say behind the door.

" patience" said dr. o, she turned to dimitiri " okay dimitiri, these our your babies heads, ears feet" she said pointing to the screen. I looked at him to see him smiling with a gleam in his eyes he looked at me and I turned my head back to the screen real fast.

" and there's your little girl, and little boy" she said pointing.

Tears started spilling out my eyes and I held my stomach.

" are you okay" dimitri asked concerned as he put his hand on mine.

I looked at our hands together and cried even more.

He turned to dr.O " is everything okay, is she and the babies okay" he asked concerned.

She laughed " perfect nothing but a little hormones, I'll leave to you to" she said smiling.

I turned to him. As he looked at me like I was the sun and he was a blind man, with sight for the first time.

" those are our babies" he whispered and I got shivers and sparks all threw my body, I had been waiting to hear him say that since I found out and hear he was saying it.


	3. Chapter 3 im ur daddy

dont know how many chapters just gonna go with the flow some may be short some mayb long. please please please review !

RPOV

I wanted to forigive him at this moment right now jump in his arms and kiss him frantically. I love him I still did but I was hurt,.

" that's our babies" he said again smiling form ear to ear.

Nervous and not knowing what to say I started to rub off the jelly from my stomach.

" let me do that" he said as he took the napkin.

" I can do it" I said back.

" please" he said and I couldn't answer because I froze as soon as his hands touched my stomach. The babies felt the electricity I was feeling because they began to move around.

We looked at each othere while he cleaned me off, lost in each other's eyes. We were lost in each other until dr.o came in and cleared her throat.

" okay I'm gonna repeat this so dimitri knows okay" she said as she came in with print outs.

" eat healthy, cravings are cravings I know but try to eat a little fruit here and there please rose," she said to me then she turned to dimitri " no stress, none what so ever, no lifting, no exercises training this is a special pregnancy they are healthy but we need to be care got it" she said finishing looking at me.

He nodded. " here, one for each of you congrats again on you little boy and girl" she said and she got up. before she opened the door she turned to us " your friend, valissa is scareing the nurses with her jumping she laughed.

I pulled down my cami and started to struggle to get up and off this thing. " here, let me help you". Said dimitiri helping me sit up and get off.

" I dont need your help I got this far didn't I" I said knowing I hurt him with that.

" why didn't you tell me" he asked as I was gathering my coat and stuff.

" you left me".

" I love you, I always have I came back as soon as I knew you graduated so we could be together again" he said coming up behind me.

" you left me you can't come back and think I'll jump in your arms dimitri" I said as I grabbed the door knob.

" please don't keep me away form our children" he whispered the way he said our and children made my legs wobbled I sat down needing to take a breath.

He got down to his knees beside me " please don't keep me away from them". He said again.

A tear came out and I shook my head " I'd never keep you away from your children" the words came out of my mouth though I meant to keep them to myself.

He smiled " were having babies". He reached out " may I"

Caught in the moment I nodded and he gently as if I were the fragilest thing in the world placed his hands on my stomach. He gently caressed it and the babies moved frantically.

He started speaking in Russian and they started kicking likeing the fact that there father was there. He jumped when they kicked right were his hand was.

" what was that" he asked scared as he jumped away.

I laughed " they know who you are". I said and he put his hands back on my stomach.

He smiled and rubbed my stomach and it felt soo good. " hey little ones, I'm your daddy" he whispered to them and I got all emotional as I saw him tear up.

He gently kissed my stomach " I love you so much already" he smiled and looked up into my eyes. " I love all of you forever and always".

_Forever and always_, he left me before.

" I love you too dimitri but I don't forgive you" I said as I got up tears in my eyes and walked to the door.

" I will do anything and everything to get you back I promise" he said as I opened the door. " I'm never leaving you again, I promise".

I cried even more " see you around" I said and walked into lissa's waiting arms and she walked us back to the house.

" do you want to know what he said in Russian?" she asked me.

I nodded.

" he said ' I love your mommy and you so much, I'm not living ever, I will be here, right here with you guys, my precious little ones,thank you for making me a daddy and giving me and and your mom this thank you so much". She said tears in her eyes which made me cry even more.

" I love him so much lissa, and he just came back today" I said bawling and I stood there crying until everyone gathered in my house including my parents with an angered look on there faces. Ohh great…


	4. Chapter 4 civil

RPOV

" what are you doing here" I ask everyone.

" movie night" said Adrian holding up a movie and smiling.

I shook my head. " you better have brought me junk food" I said, and he laughed and him and eddie held up a tub of ice cream chips and cookies.

" rose" my dad said concerned.

" hey, old man" I said wiping the tears.

" what did he do to you, I swear I'll kill him I don't care if he's the father I'll strangle him" my dad said mad.

" mom" I whined.

" abe, calm down" she came and next to me we've been becoming close thanks to my babies. " how are you".

I looked up at everyone and the put there hands up scared of me and walked out to chris and lissa's house only ones life was lissa and my parents.

" I wanted to run into his arms, I still do" I said crying.

" ohh, rosemarie" she said " I'm so sorry".

" so what are you going to do" asked lissa s my parents left.

" I wont keep him away from them, but I just don't know" I said eating ice cream.

" your not gonna last long sweety" she said rubbing my stomach I only let her and now dimitri do that everyone else knew they'd get there hands chopped off if they'd touch my stomach.

" what do you mean" I asked pouring Doritos in my ice cream and popcorn.

" your gross" she said laughing and I ignored her. " you'll be running into each other's arms in no time, I see it, your made for each other to be a family".

" liss that's not gonna happen" I said stuffing my self.

" your gonna get your happily ever after, I'll make sure of it" she said and I laughed at how ridicoulous yet serious she was. " now to decorate a nursey I was thinking brown and neutral colors because you said you wanted them to have big brown eyes".

I sat there and layed next to her all night as she went on and on on nursery Ideas saying pink this blue that. I just kept imagining dimitri's smile as he looked at me and my stomach.

I woke up to lissa standing in the door way smiling like always. " I told you liss no smiling till after 11" I said as I felt my bird's nest of hair. " these two kid just like dad, I swear, kept me up all night".

I heard someone else chuckle. And I jumped up and saw him. Lissa smiled " he brought breakfast, and I" she looked at her watch " gotta go, I'll be here tommorw with the designers to start the nurseries". She smiled and turned to dimitri " make her take her vitamins, all of them, and at least one fruit in between her cravings" she smiled and walked away. " see you later rose".

Dimitri came in with a bag and I instantly smelled food. He smiled nervously " I bring doughnuts and pancakes with blueberries" he said pointing to the bag. " an orange juice, apple juice and strawberry banana shake" he shrugged his arms " I didn't know what you would want".

" what are you doing here, dimitri" I said I struggled to get up. he came over and helped me out of bed. And looked down at me at the tiny shorts I had on and sports bra filled with my ginormus boobs.

" thank you," I said as I stood up right, " don't get close I cant stand the smell of-"

He stopped me " cologne and after shave I know valissa warned me".

" hold that for just a moment"I said and I went to pee.

I came back out in a cami because it was the only things that weren't hot and covered my stomach, to him waiting right were he was when I left them. " shoot". I said as I sat back on my bed taking my vitamins.

" I want to be here everystep of the way, I know you cant forgive me and I will work on that to try to make you forgive me somewhat, but I want to be there for the babies every puke, every craving I want to get for you, I'll go to hell and back to get whatever you want I just want to be here, can you let me". he said plea in his eyes. " doctor's appointments and if your not umcomfortable with it there births please".

I thought about it for a minute. " as friends okay, but I don't even know if I could be that with you. But I want you in there lives I didn't have a dad until I was becoming a mom and I don't want them" I said holding my stomach " to go threw that, and you can be there for the births" I said and he smiled " but above the blanket if you catch my drift, down there is off limits". He chuckled and nodded his head.

" friends?" he asked.

I shook my head " I'm calling this being civil and not letting my dad kill you". I laughed. " your lucky I'm being this nice".

" I'm truly grateful" he said smiling. This was going to be hard to not jump him everytime he smiles like that.

" about those pancakes" I said and he laughed and took them out. And I saw all the blueberry's and made a face.

" what there fresh" he said as if it made a difference to me.

" I don't want blueberries" I said pouting.

" lissa said and the doctor said you need fruit I tried to help, im sorry" he said scared of my reaction. " you need lots of fruit and vegetables and less junk food". He said looking to the empty ice cream box.

I rolled my eyes " give me, and my doughnuts". He smiled and handed me the food. " the smoothie" I said and he handed me that too.

" I stood up all night yesterday and read that book what to expect when your expecting and a couple of other books" he said as I ate and he sat in the chair by my bed.

I snorted " yeah, lissa just sums it up for me, I don't read that crap".

He smiled and grew sad " I'm sorry I wasn't there for the morning sickness and other stuff" he said.

I just shrugged and kept eating. And he smiled and shook his head " so have you thought of names?" he asked.

" not yet, got any suggestions?" I asked.

" I talked to my mama last night when I was freaking out" he began and I laughed.

" mama's boy" I said laughing.

He smiled " she helped me a lot, said the best thing to ask for right now was friendship knowing I left you like that and that you still hurt," he eyed me as I was taking this all in and continued " I went there when I left here, tried to get a guardian job but was thinking about you too much, my sisters called me a girl everyday because I moped" he said laughing.

I smiled " do they know about" I pointed to my stomach.

He nodded " I told my mom last night and she told them all, my mom is so happy, she started talking about how when they are born she's coming down, and Christmas and and rambled.".

I smiled thinking about that, my children having all this love around them. " I think that's why im not as mad" I admitted.

" what?" he asked confused.

" I don't want to forgive you I don't know if I can, but these little things" I said rubbing my stomach " are helping me to sit here and talk to you, its actually nice" I said.

" I will never stop saying sorry that I left you, I'm so so sorry" he said.

" you will if you enjoy my sanity" I warned.

" ivan" he said after I finshed eating.

" hmm?" I asked.

" she suggested ivan for the boy's name you don't have to use it but she suggested" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I smiled " I like it". and he smiled his ' I want to freaking jump him' smile.

I kicked him an hour later after he said he was late for his shift and I went to shower.

" I'm crazy" I said to myself at one point to be so happy and cheering with him after what he did to me, these hormones are worse than any stupid strogioi out there.


	5. Chapter 5 dinner

RPOV 

I just turned 6 months and as big as a cow everyone agreed with the me and dimitri civil thing. Mostly because I knew they were tired me and hoping I would bother dimitri for cravings, tears, anger, and my midnight calls when I get bored.

I was on the couch watching 'keeping up with the kardasians'. " Adrian" I yelled he was in the kitchen or somewhere in the house with eddie.

" yeah?" he said walking into the livingroom.

" when I was back at the acaedemy my ass was nice and firm and perky right?" I asked,

He didn't know where I was going with this. " uhh, yeahhh it still is little prego dhampir".

I sniffled " thank you" I smiled at him.

" why do you look like you want to cry". He asked scared.

" your so nice" I said and I hugged him well what I could with my big stomach. I let go and looked him in the eyes with my puppy eyes and pout " can you run to the store for me?" I asked.

He groaned " I ran to the store this morning after dimitiri left, and I helped your pr-" he stopped himself and thought before he spoke " nice perky ass off the couch and up the stairs last night".

I pouted " you were gonna call me big pregnant self" and tears started to fall down.

" eddie!" Adrian yelled scared.

" call dimitri I thought we all forgave him so he would have to deal with it" he said from the stairs.

" you guys call me it" I asked crying.

" no, no,only eddie and christan" he said trying to stop my crying. " why don't you call dimitiri?" he asked.

" were being civil he's not my boyfriend or anything like that I cant call him he'll think im being nice to him and want him back" I said annoyed now.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed " hey, yeah, can you come over, yup, yeah, hold on" he said and looked at me " what do you want for lunch?".

" who's that?" I said angry I knew he called dimitri.

" christan" he said and I looked at him to see if he was lying I couldn't tell though. " it's chris not what do you want before he gets mad?"

" I don't know" I pouted " you cant just bombard me like this"

" you asked before?" he said

" but, that was different?" I said trying not to cry he looked mad and annoyed at me.

He spoke on the phone again " yeah, she doesn't know what she wants, she'd probably change her mind anyways" I started to cry " now she's crying, your what, fine by me"

" he's gonna come make you something" he said as he walked back up stairs.

" who?" I asked.

" christan," he said then mumbled " I'm never having kids".

" I heard that" I said.

He laughed " rose, you're the pefect birth control".

" and you're an asshole who doesn't know how to be nice to a big pregnant woman who feels huge and hot, can you turn on the air". I said feeling hot.

" rose its cold outside".

" I don't care if you-" I began my rant but he stopped me.

" okay okay, its on, I'll be with eddie if you need anything call the father of your children" he said exaggerating on the last part.

I just huffed and sat back down knowing I'd have to wait until pyro got here to have him help me get up.

There was a knock on the door I didn't bother to turn around I just yelled " it's open sparky".

He came in and I still didn't turn around. " hey can you help me up I have to pee".

He came around and I saw it wasn't pyro I jumped and tinkled on myself a little. It was dimitiri with grocery bags and he looked at me confused as I started to cry.

He dropped the bags and came up to me and offered his hands to help me up.

" what's wrong what happened". He asked.

" I peed on myself a little you scared me" I said crying.

He tried not to laugh " its okay, how about I help you up and you go take a shower put something comfy on and I'll make you dinner, something my sisters loved when they were pregnant". He said trying to make me feel better.

" okay" I said and he helped me up the stairs glaring at Adrian and eddie to stop them from laughing at me.

After a nice relaxing bath I tried to get out the tub but couldn't. " ughhh, I need help" I yelled and dimitri came running up the stairs.

" what happened" he said as he ran into the bathroom.

" close your eyes you cant see me" I said covering my parts.

" you screamed for help" he said closing his eyes.

" soo" I said annoyed

" what can I help you with what happened" he said.

" I cant get out, I haven't taken a bath since I was like 4 months I just take a shower but I cant get up". I said mad.

" can I help you get out?" he asked.

" but I don't want you to see me naked" I whined.

" rose I've seen you naked before" he sighed.

" yeah, but that was before everthing blew up my stomach, my butt is all giggly and my bo-" I stopped my self blushing " I grew lets just say".

He smiled " rose, please,"

" you cant make fun of me okay I know I'm huge" I warned.

" rose you look beautiful pregnant, amazingly beautiful" he said.

" promise" I snapped.

" I promise" he said.

" okay come get me" I said then blurted it out " not like that, just help me up".

He chuckled and opened his eyes as I tried to cover my boobs. " abosloutly beautiful".

" civil comrade," I said then he froze and so did I, this was the first time I called him comrade since he got back.

He scooped me up and put me down by my bed and handed me the towel. " see no harm".

I was going to say what ever but then I smelled food. " ummmm, that smells really good".

He laughed " its ready so whenever you are".

" okay but you have to get out, one show is enough for today" I said and he laughed and headed out.

I put on sweats and another cami and practically ran eat.

We had small talk here and there.

" so have you thought of a girl name?" he asked causually.

I nodded " my dad told me how he named me rosemaire after his mom's name, supposably my grandmother and my mom were close when she was pregnant."

" so your going to name her rosemarie too?" he asked smiling.

I glared playfully at him " no, her middle name, lily" I said. " so there will be a rose and a lily" I said smiling. " do you like it?"

He smiled my smile " I love it, ivan and lily" he said admiring it.

" we still need middle names?" I said.

" you want me to decide?" he asked stunned.

I nodded " If you want there your kids as much as mine".

God him and that smile if only he knew I wanted to jump on him and take him right here on this table. " I would love to".

" any ideas?" I asked trying not to hop over this table to him.

" how about when we see them, we decide" he suggested I nodded in agreement.

" I'm kinda scared to you know pop these suckers out I hear it hurts worse than anything you've ever imagined." I said remembering the video lissa showed me when I was merely two months.

" I've read it's magical" he asked stunned.

" I don't know what the hell your reading but go and google child birth and watch it, its anything but magical, more like tramatical".i said laughing.

" that's not a word," he said laughing.

" I'm carrying you children for nine months, I can make up any word I want" I said sticking out my tongue.

He laughed and just stared at me admiring me, a deep red blush came to my face, turning redder when he said " your beautiful, thank you for giving me a family".

" a dysfuntical family," I said.

He shook his head " no, a big loving family, I'm feel like I should give the ground you walk on or go to church everyday for someone up there giving, me, us these two miricales".

I started to cry and he jumped up and leaned down in front of me. " what happened did I do something".

I nodded and he looked scared " I'm sorry did I say something wrong".

I shook my head " you said exactly what I wanted to hear".

He pulled a stray hair behind my ear. " I told you I'll always be here fighting for you," he put his hands on my stomach " for you, them, us".

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, and I wished he kissed me on the lips. I knew lissa was right, it wouldn't be long until I jumped in his arms.

He stood up and grabbed my bowl "more?" he asked.

I shook my head " can you pack it up for later though?" I asked.

" of course" he said smiling.

" can you help me up to bed?" I asked.

" anything for you" he said and he helped me up the stairs and into bed, kissing my forehead and my stomach before he left murmuring something to my stomach in Russian,

" I'll be back when you wake up" he said and I nodded and fell asleep with the image of me and him with his hands on my stomach the whole night, dreaming of that smile, my smile.


	6. Chapter 6 mexican food !

RPOV

The next night

" dimitri" I whined into the phone.

" what happened are you okay"he said into the phone " its 3 am"

" your children wont stop kicking me and I'm tired" I cried " and Adrian wont lay down with me because he says I kick, and eddie's with mia, and my mom whistles in her sleep" I sniffled.

" I'm coming" he said and I heard the door close " want me to bring you anything?" he asked.

" no, damn these two can kick, they need to learn what sleep is and what night is" I said into the phone crying gone.

A minute later my door opened and in came dimitri in his sweats and a tight tee shirt. " what can I do". he said sitting at the edge of the bed.

" make them stop" I whined " I'm so tired".

" I don't know what to do" he said.

I started to cry. " do something, comrade im tired" I pouted like a little kid. " damn kids need to stop kicking".

He put his hands on my stomach yet the kicking continued. He started massaging it " I told you the mexican food was bad" he laughed and after a few seconds the kicking stopped.

" all good" he said and he took his hands away and the kicking came back.

" dimitri" I whined. I opened the sheets and patted the spot next to me " ur staying" I commanded.

He laughed " do you mind?" he asked asking if he could take his tshirt off, I faintly remember he never sleeps with his shirt on. I nodded. He took it off and his body took my breath away. Lord, I think these hormones are going to make me insane, one minute I'm yelling at him for knocking me up like today when pyro mimicked my waddle and now when I wanted to rip his pants off.

He climbed in an began rubbing my stomach, I calmed down and had the best night's sleep since I became pregnant with my back against his and his hand rubbing my stomach, whispering things to the babies in Russian which put me to sleep faster.

" I love you comrade" I whispered before my lids closed not careing in he heard me just content with me wraped up in him.


	7. Chapter 7 shut up

RPOV 

I woke to dimtiri's head asleep on my shoulder his hand covered my stomach almost protectively. Being right here like this was all I could ask for but of course my blatter was ready to blow. I tried get out of his grasp but it was tight.

" dimitiri" I whispered he didn't answer " damnit dimitiri" I said shaking him he bounced up.

" what happen" he said rubbing his eyes.

" nothing I just have to pee, can you help me up?" I asked. He nodded and helped me up and I ran to the bathroom. I came back out after I brushed my teeth and layed back down. He stood up and put his shirt over his head.

" what are you doing?" I asked confused.

" I just assumed you wouldn't" he began.

" don't go" I whispered.

" I just thought you wanting to be civil and all" he said.

" take your shirt off and give a pregnant women what she wants I haven't slept that good since you knocked me up" I said and he laughed and took his shirt off and came back to the same postion.

" civil?" he asked.

" shut up" I muttered and fell to sleep.

I woke up again later to him stroking my hair I know he didn't know I was aawake because he wouldn't stroke my hair like this knowing that I warned him about being civil.

" I love you so much roza, I know you cant forgive me" he said kissing my hair " but I will try with all my might".

He started talking to the babies which sent shivers down my spine and I knew he knew I was awake when his hands that were stroking my stomach stopped. " I'm sorry if you want me to stop" he asked.

" no, if feels really good" I said a little to good.

He laughed a little and kept stroking, he brought his head to the top of stomach and looked up at me " may I?"

I nodded words escaping me and he leaned down and placed a kiss to stomach my whole body burned red. " your not making this easy you know" I said.

He laughed " I should be saying that".

I hugged him snuggling up to him as I let my tears fall " why did you have to leave me" I said crying yet clutching on to him for dear life as tears sprung in his eyes as well.

" I'm not leaving you, ever again" was all he said.


	8. Chapter 8 just maybe

RPOV

" I'm blaming you" I shouted on the way to the hospital.

" I'm scared to ask?" he said holing on to me so I wouldn't trip, he was so damn over protevtive of me. I couldn't do this because of my stomach, couldn't eat that because it was bad for the babies he was getting on my nerves.

" your making us late to the appointment" I said as we walked into the hospital doors.

" how?" he asked.

" how? How?" my voice got louder " you did this to" I say holding my stomach " you knocked me up, made me get all big and fat, and wobble, nothing fits but tights and te shirts and undershirts and your clothes, my hormones all your fault" I yelled.

" I'm sorry" was all he said. " please remember the stress".

" stress, im seven months pregnant and look like I'm 15 months, my feet hurt, and your telling me not to stress, asshole" I muttered the last part.

" rose Hathaway" the nurse called.

" right here" I turned to dimitri " well aren't you going to help me up, what I have to push your children out me and you cant help me at least get out of a chair". Today wasn't my day.

We walked into the room and layed on the bed and lifted my shirt up. the babies started kicking. And dimitiri saw and started to rub my stomach and the kicking stopped. " im not saying thank you" I said into his amused eyes.

Dr. O came in smiling " rose dimitri" she nodded.

" okay everything looks fine, but I cant say it enough I need you to slow down and cam down for the babies, take it more than easy got it" she said.

Dimitri and I nodded and I asked nervous " should I be scared?"

" no, but I don't want it to come to the point were you will be" and with that she said goodbye and set us up for another visit when I was 8 months.

As we got the house and dimitri was making me lunch I sat at the table clutching my stomach. " I'm scared dimitri".

He came over and put his hands on ym stomach " I wont let anything happen, okay I will be here 24/7 all day, even when you want to strangle me, making sure there okay,".

I nodded tears in my eyes and he chuckled " these are my kids, even abe and his body guards cant take me away from them, I'm here for life never leaving".

" cant you move in" I blurted out and wished I hadn't.

" really?" he asked stunned.

" yeah we have a lot of rooms in the house besides eddie and Adrian and mia are getting an apartment because they said that I have you and I don't need them anymore, and you stay here everynight anyways if you don't want to its okay I get i-"

He stopped me by hugging me " thank you, I'd love to,".

I smiled " besides after the babies are born I know I wont be able to get you away from them" I laughed.

He smiled " that's true, I know this is totally out of the way and you can say no but?" he looked hesitant.

" what is it?"

" my mom and family are coming down in a few weeks my sister viktoria is transferring to court, and my mom and family would really like to meet you if that's okay with you its fine if it's not" he asked.

" I would love to meet them" I said smiling I really cant wait to meet them, dimitri's family my baby's family,.

" they'll be so happy, my mom already knitted blankets and hats and booties" he said as he set down a plate of food.

I laughed " you said booties".

He smiled " you have know idea how happy I am, I feel so weird" he admitted and I laughed.

" you I'm going to be a mom, I freaking out, me with two babies, rose Hathaway". I said.

" aye, no stressing I wont allow it" he said smiling " besides you have me forever and always".

That line started to have a bright meaning to it instead of a dark one. I've began to forgive him little by little each day, from him being there when I closed my eyes and opened them in the moring, to him running to the supermarket and making me anything and everything, to him speaking to the babies in Russian, to caring so much and reading every pregnancy book I think is out there. I saw that he wasn't going any where and it made me hope. Hope that maybe I could get my happily ever after. Just maybe .


	9. Chapter 9 soap opera

RPOV

" soooooo" said lissa sitting on the couch next to me.

" so?" I asked.

" dimitri moving in huh" she said smiling.

" whatever, its for the babies so he's close to them and to me if I need anything or something happens" I said.

" yeahhh, if you need something, like what a booty call" she said bursting out laughing.

" whatever, how can I do that with this" I said pointing to shamu too, aka my stomach.

" trust me I knew you'd find a way, besides I heard that that helps you for when you deliever and other stuff like that" she said as a fact.

" whatever liss, I'm a fat, my body is not like the last time he's seen it like that" I said bummed.

She snorted " the way he looks at you and you at him im surprised you haven't ripped each others clothes off, he looks at you and its so cute I wish chris looked at me like that" she said laughing.

" what did you come over here for anyways? The nursery's done" I said.

" cant I see my best friend"  
>" yeah I know the little bet you all have on how long it takes for me to jump him," I said and she blushed, and I smiled. " you guys need a life".<p>

" come on, its like our own soap opera and we don't have to wait till like 7 to see it" she smiled.

" you guys are horrible" I said. " can you help me uP" she nodded and followed me into the kitchen as I pulled leftovers out and put them in the mircrowave.

" how sweet" she said as she opened the fridge to see the labels dimitri let of a bunch of different things, snacks, smoothies.

" its his kids the least he could do is that" I said trying to conceal how happy I was about that.

" you know, your happy he's this involved, I heard you fighting this moring" she said sitting back down on the stool her eyes gleaming.

" what did you hear, nosey?" I asked.

" please, rose the whole block can here you when your yelling" she laughed. " and your so mean to him," me and dimitiri fought today well I yelled and he just nodded. I told him that I needed help out the bath again and I yelled at him because I had gained two pounds in a day. He said he was sorry and asked what he could do and I yelled back for him to stop saying sorry.

" he's trying rose" she said.

" I know," I huffed " I know". I trhen moved uncomfortably again I haven't been feel right all morning since dimitiri left for work.

" what's wrong" she asked alarmed.

" nothing I just have been feeling weird today" I said and as if the babies wanted to tell her something I felt a sharp pain but it wasn't like a kick. " lissa" I gasped I felt dizzy and then I fainted.

LPOV

"rose" I screamed she fainted and I caught her but she was really heavy so I fell to the floor with her on top of me.

I shook her " rose, hey, rose wake up this isn't funny rose". I said tears spilling out.

I grabbed my phone and called the court hospital " my friend just fainted she's 7 ½ months pregnant, please help her". They said they were on there way.

" rose, I'm going to kill you when you wake up do you hear me, wake up rose, wake up" I yelled my hand on her face. " rose please". I cried.


	10. Chapter 10 everything

LPOV

" is she okay" I asked Dr. O tears spilling out.

She nodded " she was dehydrate, we'll keep her here over night just in case, you can go see her".

I ran to the room and I saw her smiling " hey" she said I ran over to her crying and hugging her.

" you scared me" I said to her.

She laughed, then looked around " where's dimitri?". Damn it. dimitri I forgot to call him. " I forgot to call him, I'll go call him kay" I said wiping tears out my eyes she just nodded and I was still in shock she wasn't crying because I sure as heck was.

I called him nervous.

He answered on the first ring. " belikov".

" its rose" I said as I tried to stop my crying.

" what happened lissa" he said his voice filled with worry.

" she's in the hospital" I said. Before I could say anything the line went dead.

I paced in front of the door to her room waiting for dimitri knowing he was running here not even 2 minutes later he was in front of me.

" she's fine" I said as I saw worry and tears in his eyes, I've never seen this man cry.

He opened her door and saw her hooked up to wires smiling at us.

"hey," she said smiling weakly she looked at dimitri and saw the tears in his eyes and she burst out crying, which made me cry even more.

He ran to her and hugged her scooping her into his arms what best he could. I walked out the room to give them privacy and went to call the others.

RPOV

He opened her door and saw me, I tried to smile not showing how scared I was.

"hey," I said smiling weakly I took one good look at dimitri and saw the tears in his eyes and broke down.

He ran to me and hugged me scooping me into his arms what best he could.

" I was so scared" I whispered into his shoulder as he storked my hair still hugging me.

He let go of me a little to look me in the eyes but his arms still around me. " god you scared me" he said looking into my eyes and kissed my forehead. I broke down again at his touch crying.

" there okay" I said again and again. " she said they were fine". I cried.

He looked at me again wiping the tears from my cheeks " why are you crying then?" he said smiling.

" I was so scared" I said into hand as his hands held my face.

" you scared me so much" he said. " don't do that again okay?"

I laughed threw the tears " okay".

He sat with his back against the bed part that was up and I snuggled into his chest half my body into him my arms wrapped around him with what I could my stomach ontop him and my legs on his. " thank you".

" for what?" he said while stroking my hair with arm and my stomach with the other.

" for everything"


	11. Chapter 11 children

RPOV

" you really like to scare me don't you" he said after we sat there for a while.

I laughed " sometimes". I put my hand on top of his that was on my stomach.

" I cant believe I was dehydrated" I said ashamed and the tears started coming down.

" aye, its okay, your all fine" he said stroking my hair trying to sooth me.

" I couldn't even keep them nourish with water when there in my stomach how can I do this" I said and I looked up him " how and I gonna be a mother dimitri?"

He laughed " if you read those books you'd see that this happens sometimes, it doesn't mean you not gonna be a good mother the best" he kept chuckling " besides your going to have me there every step of the way".

" are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded " I'm more than sure," he kept stroking my hair.

" does this mean your gonna be more strict and crazy?" I asked.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head and rubbed my stomach " you have no idea".

I whined " im scared, does this mean I can still have my doughnuts".

He laughed " I don't think you'd ever stop eating those even if it'd kill you". He drew circles on my stomach " there going to be fine I promise, healthy little babies".

" are you sure?" I asked nervous " I cant even drink enough water for them,". Crying coming harder " please don't leave me again, I cant, I couldn't live through it again".

He held on to me for dear life. " I'm never leaving you or our kids, I promise with my life you got that" he moved me to look him in the eyes " never again".

Are faces so close together, our lips just centemetes away from touching. Then the door opened to reveal Dr. O.

" ohh sorry did I interrupt something" she asked stunned.

I shook my head " no, no just me being too emotional as always".

" so, rose, you have dehydrated, stress and worry does that to you, I need you to relax," she turned towards dimitri " she needs to be the poster girl of calm got it," she then turned back to be " I will see you at your 8 month check up, and will decide form there if bed rest is nesscasry, I will be here a couple more times to check on you you can leave tommorw morning as well" she nodded and said her goddbyes and we were left there for him to scold me. great.

" rose" he said in that tone that he would use to scold a little kid. " what has you so worried,"

I took a deep breath trying to stop my tears but they just came more " I just," I took another deep breath " I just" ughh why wasn't it coming out. " nothing, I promise I will let go of my worries, I'll try to be more open". He kissed my forehead.

" tell me, roza" and the roza part blew me.

" I want to forgive you so bad, I practically am but there's just one part of me and its soo small that cant just yet, and I want to fully forgive you so bad, it hurts me and eats me up, I want to jumo on you and I tell you I love you over and over again but I cant". I felt his breath get caught.

He twisted himself so that he could see me he put his hands on ym face. " you can forgive me whenever you want, I don't want this to stress you out I will wait for you for a day, a month or 30 years, I'm not leaving you ever again".

I nodded my head " thank you" and I smiled as he did.

" and in the mean time if you want to jump me, feel free anytime". He smiled that dazzling smile.

" your not your usual self your more loose, I don't know what to think, why are you so sappy? I asked smiling.

" for one im not your teacher anymore" he pointed out " and for two I lost you once and while I was in Russia I thought about each day we had together, I've known whats its like to be away from you and I will never let that happen again, even though you haavent forgiven me I'm happy, so happy to be here with you, having my children, us a family something I've dreamed about everynight since I was gone". He kissed my hair and grabbed my stomach " I'm am so happy and so in love, I cant help but feel and act this way". He kissed my stomach and I felt butterflies " I'm going to be a dad, we're going to be parents, thank you for our children thank you".

" say it again" I whispered.

" our children" he whispered in my ear I sat back against him once more and cuddled into him. " our beautiful, half me half you amazing children".

" I love you," he said to me.

I put my hands on top of his that were cradling my stomach. " I love you too".


	12. Chapter 12 family

RPOV

" dimitri" I whined from the bedroom.

A second later he popped up " yes". He said smiling.

" heyy" I said smiling back. I gave him my seductive smile and he laughed really loud.

" no" he said simply " anything else".

" please" I pouted.

" no you already had a 3 big doughnuts, no more junk" he pulled out a bag of grapes from his back. " here, eat these lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes".

" ur mean," I said pouting, then and I idea came into my mind. " I'll give you a nice big kiss anywhere you want if I can have a snickers bar".

He thought about it for a minute " nope,".

I huffed " fine," I squirmed " can you help me out of the bed please".

" are you relaxed." He asked eyeing my annoyed facial expression.

" yes, irritated yes, I'm calm" I said back.

" what are you thinking about right now" he said to try to see if I was really relaxed.

" honestly?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled " your ass, calms me down all the time just looking at it".

" you're a tease" he said helping me up.

I winked at him " that's what you get for not giving me junk food".

We ate lunch which thank god was something Russian and not stupid stir fry or veggies, green was defiantly not my friend, bread, and choclate, and soda was.

He kept smiling at me threw dinner joking how he never has to make his bed because he never sleeps in it, or how he thinks the babies are going to look, or about his family coming in a few days. we were friendly towards each other. well more than friendly but we never did anything but cuddle or him kiss my forehead which I was grateful for yet mad because I wanted him to jump me everytime I saw him, in the morning, when he would walk, hell when were at the mall.

" movie?" I asked.

" sure" he said smiling.

We watched the movie friends with benifts me laughing the whole time and asking him if his sisters looked like mila kunis, to my surprise he said yeah, I joked back he must have hot sisters.

" I'm going to run to the super market to get stuff for dinner" he said. And I nodded we were cuddled up on the couch and he moved me so he can stand. He looked down at me " are you ever going to wear the maternity clothes lissa bought for you?" he asked.

" I do were them" is said back. I was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

" yeah but you have jeans that haven't been touched" he said smiling.

" eww, I don't like the elastic, why do you have a problem with what im wearing" I said glaring at him.

" no, no Im just curious, I mean you used to always wear tight clothes, not that I prefer you in them I love you in my clothes, im just curious" he said.

" well, my boobs are huge, my ass huge, I'm huge all over, I'd look like a hippo in tight clothes" I said.

" no you'd look like a beautiful pregnant woman, the mother of my children" he said smiling. " anyways I was just curious, I'll run to the store".

" hold on" I said as he had his hand on the knob " you brought it up, I want to know why".

He shrugged " I was just curious, I mean people flant there body when they're well built musles, but pregnant women hide it, you hide it like it's a flaw when its more beautiful and better than any stupid six pack".

" you've been reading to much pregnant books, comrade" I said giggling.

He laughed " I'll be back in 20, don't pee on yourself again, call me and I'll come home okay".

" two times, only two times okay" I said.

He laughed and headed out.

I was sitting watching t.v., ivan and lily kicking the crap out of me and moving around, I guess they weren't used to the junk food as much anymore, I still sneaked some though making Adrian come and bring me some.

Dimitri walked in the door as I was still watching sixteen candles. " I need to get out this house, your kids kick too much, and I really have to pee and its not helping, and I feel like crap " I said laughing.

" look what I found one the way home from the supermarket?" he said.

I still hadn't turned around " hopefully some chochlate" I said as I turned around and saw people next to him. And older women, a elderly one and what looked like his sisters and a little boy and girl.

" hi" I said nervous. I tried to get up but couldn't. dimitri laughed and came and helped me.

" rose this is my mom, yeva, karolina, her son paul, daughter zoya, sister viktoria, and sonya's back in Russia she couldn't travel she just had my nephew Vladimir the one I showed you" he said introducing us.

I nodded " the cute little baby" I said nervous, " hi, im rose".

Olena was the first to speak " hi, I'm olena, its so nice to finally meet you". She came up and hugged me. I hugged her and felt so happy.

Everyone else came up and hugged me and I smiled and cried. " why are you crying are you okay" asked olena worried.

" no, no, you guys are just so nice, and here," I looked down " and I look crazy".

Dimitri laughed and hugged me to him. Karolina laughed " its nothing, your beautiful, and look great for being pregnant, really good, I was pulling my hair out when I was almost 8 months with zoya".

" really" I asked.

She nodded. And viktoria spoke " yeah, her and Sonya at nine months was hell earth,".

I laughed and karolina glared at her sister " its not my fault I had this huge thing in my stomach, that kicked and moved like crazy".

I nodded " dimitri's huge, and I can feel that these babies are gonna be just like him, and I have two inside of me".

Dimitri's face fell " that's wrong,".

I patted his cheek " oh well". I said and laughed at me.

We sat down talking after I went to the bathroom.

" thank god dimka's not all mopey anymore" said viktoria laughing dimitri and olena were in the kitchen cooking.

I just smiled. And she continued " you know when he came to us, at first he wouldn't talk but then yeva talked to him and he opened up to my mom then later to us. He was so down, like a love sick puppy we were so scared because we never saw him like that. my mom finally told him to go back to you, yeva said he had to he left things behind he couldn't live without, and we all finally find out it was you and my new niece and nephew" she said smiling.

" he says your not together?" asked viktoria.

" viktoria" karolina scolded.

"no its okay you can ask me anything, no were not, he hurt me when he left, but to be honest I think I've forgiven him im just scared to admit it to myself". I said rubbing my stomach. " he's so good to me, and I'm so mean I feel so guilty sometimes".

" hey were suppose to be cheery we just got a new sister- in – law and a niece and nephew no crying" said karolina smiling at me.

" so my mom says your gonna name them ivan and lily, there beautiful" says karolina.

" thank you," I said still nervous.

Dimitri walks in a little while later as we start to get comfort and get to know each other I told them about when I found out I was pregnant, how I freaked out in the hospital and scared there little kids with my language and angered the nurses, how I saw dimitri again everything. I felt they were my sisters already. " are you guys grilling rose ?" asked dimitri.

" where getting to know are new sister, dimka, not grilling" said karolina she turned to me " when I had my first boyfriend he chased him down the street and scared him to death to this day he still wont talk to me to scared".

I laughed " that's so cute".

Dimitiri smiled and chuckled remembering the memory and came and stood infront on me and held out his hands " foods ready?"

" great I'm starving" I said as he helped me up.

" I made sure she made a lot" he said to me.

" why she always cooks a lot?" asked tori, she asked me to call her that said it was easier.

" this one can eat when she's not pregnant, never mind when she is, besides she thinks I don't know she ate junk food when I left yet shes still starving." He said smiling.

" how did you-"

" you left the evidence on the couch" he said smiling.

" never keep a pregnant women from her cravings" said karolina smiling.

" I know, Adrian called to ask me if it was alright and I brought her a chochlate bar at the supermarket" he said smiling.

The laughed and walked into the kitchen I stood behind dimitri blocking my way. " may I help you?" I smiled.

" do I get a kiss?" he said and I was shoked for a minute but then remembered. I smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek.

He laughed at me " I'll take what I can get get". And I got shivers down my spine. I walked towards the kitchen and one of the babies kicked really hard that I stopped in my tracks.

Dimitri was there clutching my stomach. " are you okay?"

I nodded " yeah, these little mini Russians like to kick the hell out of me, they better kick good when they get older or I'm sueing!"

He laughed " who?"

I glared his way " someone". He laughed and knelt down and rubbed my stomach. And mmurrmered something in Russian. ( said: no hurting your mother, I cant wait till your out, me and your mommy are waiting), he kissed my stomach and I just looked down and smiled. " they're gonna have you wrapped around there fingers" I laughed.

" wouldn't have it anyother away" he said smiling leaning in close to me our lips inches apart.

He laughed " lets eat" and walked into the kitchen. " damn hormones" I muttered.

He looked back showing me he heard me and I blushed a deep red. And went to eat with my new family.


	13. Chapter 13 ice cream

RPOV

I woke up early in the morning out of no where. I turned to the side to see dimitri holding my stomach snoring. I laughed to myself stroking his hair, he was so cute when he slept.

As I played with my hair he whispered " goodmoring" smiling.

I smiled " did I wake you up". he nodded still smiling.

" I'm sorry" I said still keeping my hands in his hair.

" I love it" he said smiling. He looked at his watch. It was 6 in the morning. " I've never seen you up this early".

I shrugged my shoulders " can we just stay here like this forever".

He laughed " we have a doctor's appointment at nine, so until nine".

And that's what we did, olena brought us in breakfast in bed, smiling at our embrace me against dimitri wrapped around him as best I could. After that we got dressed me in a long royal blue dress with sandals dimitri in jeans and a white button up, looking freaking hot. " you clean up well" I said to him as we walked down the stairs.

We walked down to lissa smiling with mia there and Adrian and eddie and mia. " what's everyone doing here" I asked curious.

" we heard of the amazing food ms. Belikova cooks we had to come check" said Adrian.

" its olena," she said patting his head.

" you look nice today" said mia smiling.

" thanks it was buy one parachute get the other free" I said joking at my big stomach.

" are you serious, that's a parachute made into a dress?" asked eddie.

" no you ass I was joking are you saying im that big" I asked.

"no" everyone practically shouted.

" dimitri got to you" I asked karolina and vikotria.

He came up and put an arm around my waist " be calm, I just told them you cant be stressed or over whelmed".

" I wish you were there when Adrian and pyro made fun of me puking and the first couple months" I said laughing. I looked at his pained face and realized what I said " you can laugh it was a joke, comrade".

He smiled " come on, lets go make sure the babies are okay".

" they better be, I've sat down so much my butt gets numb, there living in a nice a comfy big stomach, they should be happy". I said and everyone laughed.

We walked to the hospital, smiling as I took a hold dimitri's hand. He smiled at me as I held it. " don't get happy I'm just having a moment" I said smiling at him.

" hormones" he laughed.

" rose, I'm sorry but I need to put you on bed rest, it happens a lot with a women having multiple children at once" said Dr. O as I tried to wipe the jelly of my stomach but dimitri snatched the napkin away and smiled and wiped it off.

" what" I shouted.

" bed rest," she said again.

" till when?" I asked I was only eight months pregnant I just turned 8 months.

" until your water breaks" she said. " we say 40 weeks 10 months to be exact but you'd probably only last to about 35, 36, so about a month"

" a month" I shouted.

" roza, calm" said dimitri warning.

" a month, dimitri, a month of me lying in a bed or on a couch, a month, I cant do that" I said yelling.

" its for the babies" he answered.

" these damn babies need to get out already" I said mad.

" they will be in a little while, but you have to go on bed rest for there safety" she said, she had to bring up safety nothing that would make me break.

" fine" I mumbled to both her and dimitri.

" good, I'll see you in a week in half to check up again" she said smiling.

" come on lets go to lunch" he said as I pulled my dress down.

" but your mom's cooking, and it smelled really good" I whined.

He thought about it for a minute. " that's dinner, come on I'll buy you ice cream" he said giving me that smile he knows I love.

" double scoops" I said.

He laughed and nodded. " anything to put a smile on your face". And I smiled blushing.

" you always know how to make a girl blush" I said smiling that smile. " I love your smile" I said to him.

" it has nothing on yours" he said back.

" your gonna make me go insane I swear" I said walking ahead.

He caught up " I was there when you did, that not your best days". and we both laughed.

After a great lunch of us joking and laughing, we took a car back to the house thanks to stupid house rest. And I was eating my ice cream happily.

" next time you cry I know to give you ice cream" he said looking at me devour it.

" pretty much" I said he kept this smile on the whole way home.

We opened the door and all you heard was " SURPRISE!"

And I dropped my ice cream.


	14. Chapter 14 perfect picture

RPOV

My ice cream fell.

" roza" dimitri asked worried I would go into shock.

" I'm not gonna cry, im not gonna cry" I said shaking my head trying to fight the tears my poor ice cream it was so good. I started to sniffle.

" aww, honey whats wrong" came olena up to me, everyone else saw the ice cream on the floor and froze scared of my reaction.

" my ice cream fell" I said crying.

" I bought ice cream for the cake" she said smiling trying to cheer me up.

" yeah rose we got you a nice big chochlate cake" said lissa coming up.

The crying stopped " okay" everyone looked relieved. " why are you all here?" I asked confused.

" were throwing you a baby shower" said lissa all jittery.

" aww, you guys are so nice" I said touched. " so that's what the food was for" I said smiling.

" hey kiz" said my dad as he walked up with my mom, his arm around her waist they've been making up for ' lost time' and I stay out of it so I don't get sick of looking at them act like teenagers in love for the first time. " looking gorgeous, and glowing".

" thank you, you know I think people say glowing knowing they want to say hey your stomach's huge" I laughed.

" nah, I would say you looked big which you do, but you look happy glowing" he said winking at the last part.

" thanks old man" I said smiling.

" you really look gorgeous, when I was 8 months pregnant with you I was a mess, I looked and felt horrible" said my mom smiling.

" you would kick her all night, and in return she would kick me so that we both had to be awake" said my dad smiling remembering the memory.

" don't tell dimitri that, I tell him they kick because of him and his big self" I said.

" oh, no you used to kick me like crazy the only thing that calmed you was when I would sing to you" she said touching my stomach.

" your gonna be a great mom, I can see it" she said smiling.

" how do you know" I asked a little emotional.

" because I do" she said hugging me.

" thank you mom, I love you" her breath caught and she smiled as she looked back at me. " I love you to sweety, always have always will".

" food's ready" said dimitri coming up behind me with a plate of food for me.

" thank you," I said smiling. We sat in a table in the back yard where everything was decorated in blue and pink the theme was candy and I was in heaven, dimitri on the other hand tried to keep me talking to people instead of eating everything. " thank you for dealing with me threw this" I said to him.

" no need to thank me, I love doing it" he said as he kissed my cheek. A flash went off and I looked at the photographer.

" oh great she hired one of you people" I said.

Lissa came up " yes, and after you eat that giant plate" she looked down and my pile of food, that I would eat and probably seconds. " you and dimitri are going to take pictures I have your change of clothes upstairs, I got you jeggings there not maternity jeans but stretchy and a nice white shirt and cute jewelery".

I groaned and dimitri smiled " I have to change too, don't worry" he took my hand " come on lets enjoy your baby shower".

" I cant believe I'm having a baby shower" I said smiling.

Alberta, my parents, everyone was there, dimitri's family took in well with my and dimitri's friends and it felt so nice to have all of them there. We opened presents already and I got a lot I mean a lot of clothes, bath tubs, blankets, anything a baby needed I have and two or 10 of them.

It was time for games. Everyone had to cut a string to see if the string went around my stomach the one closeted to the size one. Everyone go a good size but pyro who got a pretty big piece, and Adrian who got a piece that went all the way to the floor. " ass" I said glaring at him.

When one mesuared and pyro won. " I hate you" I said to him as the string was fairly long.

He laughed " love ya to rosie". He turned to liss " whats my prize".

She smiled and whispered in his ear. His face lit up. " lets play another game". Then thought and truned back to her "so what would happen if someone else one?" he asked mad and confused.

She winked at him and they played another game and then it was time for the cake the party wasn't over yet, but I begged and begged for cake, I even had paul and zzoya in with me when we whined to dimitri for cake. He laughed and said it was okay.

" yes cake !" I shouted and everyone laughed.

Lissa cut the cake and I saw it was chochlate on chochlate. " you're the best". I said winking at him.

It was still light out and lissa made me and dimitri go get dressed. I changed in fornt of dimitri as always but this was the time he got fully dressed in front of me. my breath got caught and he winked and said : see some thing you like".

I smiled. " you have no idea".

He laughed " come on lets go before I lock the door and keep you hostage".

I thought about it for a moment wishing he would follow threw, but the damn forgivness thing, damnit. " friends comrade".

He laughed " yeah, keep telling yourself that".

We went down both of us in jeans and a white shirt. My hair down and flowing with some mascara and and a necklace with a diamond on it a small one but diamond none the less. " dimitri where you aware lissa gave me a diamond necklace".

" uhh no" he said and I knew he was lying. " come on the stuff's all set up".

He scooped me up not wanting to walk much against my protests and took me out back as people stayed inside talking. We got to a a white background with lights everywhere. " lissa you have problems" I said as I saw her smiling.

" you need pregnant pictures of you guys so ivan and lily can see themselves when they were in you stomach" she said all cheery.

" can you do this for me" said dimitri in my ear.

I smiled " only for you".

" okay rose stand with your back towards dimitri, and dimitri wrap your arms around rose's stomach and smile" said bob the picture guy, we as told. We did a couple of shots like that with me looking up at him with him looking at my stomach , both of us looking at my stomach, us looking at each other, which sent sparks threw my body.

" now rose lift up your shirt" he said.

" yeah right and you see my huge stomach, yeah okay" I said laughing.

" rose, come on, its memories" dimitri whispered in my ear.

" the things I do for you?" I said laughing.

" what" he said laughing as I pulled my shirt up and he put is hands on it thte way bob instructed. He was whispering in my ear making me giggle as the camera was going off smapping us.

" I'm pushing out your kids" I smiled.

" and I love you for that" he said as he kissed my cheek, and then my hair as bob smiled saying we were doing great.

" okay dimitri make a heart shaped on roses stomach" he said and snapped away.

" okay rose smile, a good smile like before" he said as I smiled fakely.

Dimitri blew on my neck and I smiled again and bob took the pic. " heck that's not fair" I said, god we were acting like teenagers all over again, I loved it.

" rose both your hands on your stomach and look at it" he said and we did as told once again.

" okay turn to each other and dimitri go on your knees and if rose doesn't mind kiss her stomach" said bob. Dimitri leaned down and smiled up at me before placing a kiss to my stomach.

" great, that's perfect you guys look so in love its great" said bob smiling. " okay dimitri just go with what ever you want and I'll take pics okay" dimitri smiled and nodded and looked back up at me and then rubbed my stomach. Kissing up the center, he got up on his feet again and pulled my shirt back down.

" your beautiful" he said as he looked into my eyes placing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed a deep red and he kissed my forehead wrapping his arms around my waist. " especially with you carrying our children" I was quiet as he went on talking to me. and turning us in different postions to take pictures yet say little things to me that made me smile and feel all tingly inside.

I was cradled into him him looking down at me smiling that dazzling smile " I love you so much, you don't know how happy you made me" he said smiling down at me playing with my hair by soothing it. I looked up at him and saw that love in his eyes, I loved him so much, I looked at his lips, remembering the day in the cabin the bliss, the perfectness of it all. The day I found out I will always have dimitri with me in my children, finding out our love made these beautiful amazing things growing inside me, I thought about the way he acted towards me everyday since he came back, so much love and emotion running through me " I'll never leave you again as long as I live, I cant wait for you to believe me" he smiled.

I smiled back and did what shocked me and him to our core. I reached up and as if in one of those movies everything was in slow motion I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck and reached my lips up and kissed him on those lovely lips I've craved and missed so much it hurt.

He froze but quickly composed himself and deepened the kiss going all the way, it felt amazing, yet calm like all my worries and stress went away, it was just be and him there in that moment in that kiss, him wrapped around me so tight yet so soft.

After several very long minutes we broke apart gasping for air.

I smiled up at him as he smiled back down. I let my breathing go back to normal before I spoke " I'm trying so hard, I want you to know that".

He kissed me once more " that, this right here, says it all". And he pulled me into a hug.

After some more shots some of us just staring into each others eyes, and others of us goofing off, bob smiled and said " okay all done, you guys did absoultly amazing, these are going to be great and I'm not just saying it because you payed me, there going to be so good" he said smiling.

We thanked him and went off to get me another piece of cake wrapped around each other as if we were a couple but both knew we weren't just yet, but we just so happy to celebrate our children.

**Next chapter is bed rest the beginning, lol ! **


	15. Chapter 15 yeva

RPOV

" thank you for the baby shower and the pictures, lissa told me you wanted them she just went threw with it" I said as I hugged dimitri.

" I just wanted you to be happy, I want you to be happy were having babies, it's the best most amazing times of our lifes" he said against my hair.

" about the kiss" I started.

" yes?" he asked humor in his voice.

" it was just a weak moment" I tried to tell me more than him.

" I told you you can do anything to me anything anytime you want" he said simply.

" I know but I love you I do but I don't want to lead you on and kiss you and other stuff that doesn't involve the babies because I just feel weird I don't know its like I don't forgive you but I do but-"

He silienced me " shh, none of that, just relax okay, think of our children how there gonna look"/ he rubbed my stomach knew I would fall asleep like that and calm down and I did.

I woke up the next morning strectching and smiling " dimitri".

" nope" said lissa and I shot up. 

" what are you doing here?" I asked surprised and kinda bummed dimitri wasn't here.

" well goodmorning to you to?" she said.

" sorry, but I was just, I just thought you'd be dimitri, where is he?" I asked looking around the room.

" work" she shrugged " its 11, you slept really late dimitri just left an hour ago made me come so you wouldn't get out of bed".

" ughh, I forgot about stupid bed rest" I whined. " can I at least pee?"

She nodded " that is the only thing you can do, that and move from the bed to the sofa, olena's downstairs and the rest of the family making lunch".

Olena's cooking " can I go down so I can eat?" I asked knowing dimitri got to her with everything..

" yeah, lets get you dressed" she said going into my closet she was loving the whole dressing me part.

" don't even bother liss, I just want one of my spaghetti cami shirts and a new pair of pj bottoms if im going to be around the house I'm going to be comfortable".

As I was getting dress lissa stood there staring at me. " what, I know im huge stop starring, we cant all be tiny like you".

She laughed " I saw some of the pictures bob took," she wiggled her eyebrows " the one of you kissing was amazing, were blowing it up".

" liss" I whined.

" oh no, im the one who should be whining why didn't you tell me you and dimitri were back together" she squealed.

I sat down back on the bed and someone knocked on the door.

"hey" viktoria said threw the door " can I come in".

" of course" I said smiling. She too was looking at me funny.

" what?" I asked " I know im huge".

" she was with me when I saw" said lissa confessing.

" ughh not you too, were just, I don't know what we are but were not together, not-" I stopped myself.

" not yet, I know your gonna get together, your just draggin it out he's not leaving you again rose," said liss.

" I don't know". I said " come on lets go down" I said walking to the door.

" what are you so scared of?" asked liss " he's not going anywhere rose" she said as I sat on the couch.

" but what if he does liss, I don't think I make it through that again," I said a tear coming down as tori came and hugged me " I couldn't survive if he left me again".

" he's not going anywhere" said tori smiling " I know I only known you for a couple of weeks but I can see how much you love him we all can, heck mama is already planning the wedding menu, and yeva smiles sometimes when she hears your name, karolina cant wait for her niece and nephew and a new sister, and I just love you, dimitri was miserable he tried to guard someone but couldn't because he only thought about you, it was heartbreaking to watch him like that". she said and I teared even more.

" I just need to feel it in here" I said holding my hand to my heart " I'm just waiting for my mind to tell me to follow my heart trust it againg, that he wont shatter it again, he may have picked up the pieces and put then back together but there's still cracks I'm just waiting, for something, I don't know" I said trying to relax myself.

" aye, aye none of that, relax, dimka will chop my head off he saw I made you angry, or stressed" said tori worried.

" its fine, tori I'm fine" I said smiling.

" lunch's is ready if-" olena came in and stopped her train of thought " rose, hi goodmorning" she said smiling and coming up to inspect me to see if I was fine. " sorry, dimka just called I was going to see if you were still sleeping".

" I'm fine you can tell dimitri to do his job and stop worrying or else" I said laughing.

We talked for a while all of us. Karolina came through the door a little later with paul and zoya.

" aunt rose" they said as they ran up and gave me a hug.

" hey buddy" I said to paul smiling " zoya, your dress is so pretty" I said kissing her forehead. " you two are the cutest things".

" how's ivan and lily" asked paul.

" well come check" I said pointing to my stomach. " I'm sure they'd love to feel your touch". I said smiling.

"really?" he asked excited.

" of course there your cousins after all" I said.

" can I too?" asked zoya.

" of course cutie" I said and took her hand and lead it to my stomach. I moved my hand a little to make them stir and hopefully kick.

They kicked right were zoya and paul's hand were and they both jumped and got scared.

We all started laughing " they like you" I said laughing.

" that's creepy" said paul looking at my stomach weird.

" come here" I said and he did and I showed him the movement in my stomach as you could see them moving.

" wow" they both said amazed yet creeped out at the same time.

I saw olena looking and admiring. " you know you can all come touch if you'd like". I said smiling

" really?" karolina, olena and tori said smiling.

" of course, come on" I said and they did smiling and laughing and we talked and talked, yeva came to join us but sat in silence. As we kept talking.

We ate In the living room since they didn't want me to move from the couch for fear of dimitri.

" I'm going crazy" I said at one point.

" why?" asked mia who came over laughed.

" I've been sitting here and its been fun but my butt's numb and I want to walk and exersice and its only the first day of bed rest." I said bummed.

" but you can be with dimitri more and make him do everything for you" said mia.

" he already does that weather I want him to or not" I said laughing, " he's really great I just wish," I took a deep breath " I gotta stay calm relxed" I said.

" sweety, your so in love you don't know what to do with yourself" said lissa holding my hand.

I groaned " you have no idea".

" you do love him?" asked olena amazed.

I nodded " with all my heart, body, and soul". I said crying.

" its okay," she said hugging me. " you know girls" she said to all of us " love is a funny thing, it stays with you and brings you to your soul mate weather your ready for them or not" she laughed " I thought I was in love along time ago but it wasn't love you girls have that chance to go find it," she turned to me " and you my darling new daughter have found it but must learn that the love you and my son share time and space cant keep you away from eacher, weather you to are together or apart you will continue to fall for each other, its fate not decision".

" you talk like him you know" I said smiling.

" I know, you know I gave him the same speech I just gave you" she said.

" what did he do?" I asked.

" he took the first plane out to come and get you" she said simply . all of us where crying and smiling from her touching words then the door opened to a very concerned dimitri.

" what happened? Why are you all crying?" he said as he rushed to me and cupped my face wiping my tears " whats wrong roza?".

I shook my head. And he grabbed me firm but softly. " tell me roza?"

" your mom's zen lessons are 10 times better than yours" I said. And he laughed.

" yeah she does that to ya" he hugged me and looked around to the girls smiling wiping the tears that escaped " alright ladies?" he asked smiling.

They all nodded and laughed.

" how was your day?" he asked.

" great except" I said.

He looked alarmed " I hate being on bed rest" I pouted.

" it'll be done before you know it" he said smiling.

"yeah, your not the one sitting on their ass 24 hours a day".

" if you'd like I'll sit on my ass with you all weekend only getting up to get you food and as nesscary" he suggested.

" you would do that?" I asked surprised.

" I'd do anything for you?" he said.

" I hate to ruin the weekend plan but I promised I'd sit out with the family and have a barbecue sat. sorry" I said smiling.

" well then Friday night and sun, your all mine" he said thinking it over. " I leave for a couple of hours and my family likes you better than me".

" yup, besides I'm carrying these two who wouldn't love me" I said laughing.

" she's a better sister than you are a brother she doesn't threaten our boyfriends, she listens, and she's funny" said tori as we smiled.

" I could be funny" he said while still holding on to me.

" wearing a duster doesn't count as funny" I said to him.

" come on lets go eat dinner" said olena after a few more small talk and jokes of dimitri and him as a little kid.

" you guys go I'm going to go use the bathroom" I said and they all went but dimitri stood.

" you too, I can pee by myself been doing it for 18 years" I said to him.

" if your not back in 5 minutes im coming for you" he said.

I snorted " it takes me 5 min to waddle to the bathroom nevermind use it".

He laughed " go, before I change my mind".

" so over protective" I said " keep it up and watch what will happen" I warned and his smiled vanished and he put his eyebrow up and I laughed. " go, please" and he went saying something in Russian on the way to the kitchen.

I went to the bath room and came out and walked to the kitchen when someone stopped me. I gasped when I saw her. " yeva, oh you scared me" said smiling.

" come sit with me," she said nicely.

" can I stand, if I sit dimitri will have to come get me up, and he'll laugh at me"I said smiling.

She smiled " sure,".

" so," I said as I got comfortable against the sofa.

" I see your worries child" she said grabbing my hands in hers.

" is something wrong?" I asked worried.

She shook her head " no, you will have great happiness in the future but something is holding you back, your scared of that future".

I nodded " I don't want it to go bad again".

" I've seen it you know" she said.

" seen what?" I asked totally confused.

" your future" she said simply. She brought my hands up closer to her as she stood. " he's not leaving you my dear, he left once but he wont do it again".

Those words rung through my ears " how do you know" I asked my voice shaking.

She laughed " I know everything child".

I smiled " are you sure?"

" you don't need me to tell you that he's here to stay, look for yourself, fully look, he's here for good". She said.

I jumped in her arms and hugged her, well what I could with my stomach. " thank you so much,".

She patted my cheek " anytime child, I like you, I've seen your past and your future, you're a strong women who loves my grandson the same way he loves you, you two were meant for each other, and meant to have these beautiful might I say very adorable children and will have much more, open your eyes child, look at the your life not through your old eyes but threw your new mature, motherly one, you'll see".

I sat and processed this all after she kissed my forehead and went back into the kitchen.

Dimitri came out and before he could speak I smiled " I'm fine comrade,".

He laughed " come on I made you a plate" I smiled and nodded and followed through out dinner I kept looking at dimitri and then yeva and smiling and the people around me and my stomach taking in all yeva said. Forgiveness have I forgiven him completely? And what the hell did she mean **more children?**


	16. Chapter 16 date ?

A week later

RPOV

I'm sitting here at four in the morning just looking into the man I love. He's sleeping softly his hands still gently placed on my stomach. Yeva said he was never leaving again, and somehow even though I know many has said it to me before I truly believe it after yeva said it. i believe her without a doubt. All week I've been hanging out with olena and the girls as they entertained me on my bed rest until dimitri got home which by that time I was sleeping. But today was the Friday and he took it off to spend time together. I realized I forgive him but I still don't know yet, I have to see, find a good time to tell him.

I bent over after a while of putting my hands through his hair and stroking his cheek and finally gave in and gently put my lips to his. I pulled back and he smiled. " what are you doing awake?" he asked his eyes still closed.

I laughed lightly " can't sleep".

" thanks for the kiss" he said as his eyes opened.

I blushed " you said when I wanted one I didn't have to ask".

He laughed " hungry?".

" its four in the morning comrade?" I said. " you shouldn't be getting up this early, your mom and sisters are sleeping".

" are you hungry?" he said again.

I shook my head yet reached over in my nightstand and pulled out a reese's " I'll just eat this" I said smiling.

" enjoy it I took all the others out of that drawer, and the empty cereal box, and the bathroom cabinet". He said closing his eyes yet rubbing my stomach.

" your mean" I said pouting as I finished my reeses.

He kissed my stomach which was bare me only wearing a sports bra, " sleep we have an appointment in the morning".

" finally out of this house" I smiled. Then the thought that has been in my mind all week suddenly found it's way out my mouth " do you want more kids?"

His eyes opened " why may I ask your asking?" he asked amused.

I shrugged " don't know, just wondering?"

He laughed knowing it wasn't that " if you want more kids, I'll have as many kids with you as you want 2, 5, even 10.".

I was shocked " who said I was popping out more babies, I have to train to be liss's guardian again she's going to be queen.".

He shrugged " if there not kids with you then I don't want any so if twos all you want then two we shall have".

" your, your" he was too cute and just ughh, I wanted him so much these hormones and him with no shirt on, and me forgiving me is not helping, I will have to ask dr.O about that tommorw. " nevermind, goodnight" I said and he smiled and kissed my forehead and murmered something in Russian and drifted off to sleep with me.

" rose, roza" said dimitri in my ear.

" leave me alone" I said still trying to sleep.

" you have a doctor's appointment" he said still whispering amusement in his eyes.

" I don't want to go" I said in the pillow " I'm on bed rest, let me rest".

" I made you a nice steaming bubble bath before the doctors" he said.

Bubble bath, and I thought of him naked, and the question I have to ask dr. O. I got up " it better be steaming" I mumbled.

He laughed " come on".

" you know you always see me naked but I never see you" I said as I got undressed.

He chuckled " I am at a lost for words".

" I've. I've" I couldn't say it.

" want to join me" I asked and he looked shocked " with trunks on of course" I said.

" are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded " I'm working on being close to you, and I , I just " damn I cant get anything out this morning. " can you just come on" I said smiling my man eater smile.

He had his trunks on and was in the tub behind me in a record time. I leaned back on him relaxed. " I like this". I said.

" you have no idea" he smiled.

I was looking down at my stomach and dimitri traced patterns on my stomach as we sat in silience. " why did you leave?" I asked.

He was speechless for a minute " kirova found out by some guardian who saw us at the gym one day as we were practicing, she spoke to me privately and said if I leave you wont be penilized and it would be as if it never happened, I could come back as soon as you were no longer a student but if I didn't you'd be kicked out and not become a guardian, I couldn't take that away from you".

" oh" I said then thought about what he said " so you never stopped loving me?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

" never" he said with out hesitation " I have and will always love you forever".

I sat in silence after that relaxed and enjoying his touch. " do you think we'll be good parents?"

" the best".

" how I cant even cook, were not even together, I'm 18 for crying out loud" I said.

" I can cook, it doesn't matter we still have each other, this " he said to our bodies together " and age doesn't matter, karolina had paul at 20 and was still a mess, but we have each other were gonna be great loving parents"

" you think?" I asked.

" I know, just as long as you don't show him how to hide candy it took me forever to find you stash" he said laughing.

" no promises," I said laughing " besides there half me, the baddassness and roseness comes with the package".

" I'll take it" he said smiling.

" hey" I said,

" yeah?" he asked.

" how about we do this?" I said " we go on a date" then I changed my mind " forget it forget it".

" no, I like it" he said smiling. " we'll start where we never got the chance to do, I'll take you on a first date, then another one and another one" he said " then you wont be able to resist me" he said in my ear smiling.

I already couldn't. I laughed " sure, but does that mean we can leave the house?"

He shook his head " nope, I'll make us a nice dinner tonight, my mom and sisters are going shopping with lissa later in the afternoon and wont be home until late she's showing them around court tonight".

"I don't want to shove them out," I said.

" you already begged them to stay until the babies are born I think they know you don't want them out, they love you" he said laughing.

" okay, but " I said and I turned around and looked at him " I want dessert, a nice sugary dessert !".

He laughed " deal, come on were going to be late, I'll sit with you in a bath tonight if you'd like.".

I waited until he helped me up and went to go change out the trunks " I don't like I love" I said smiling, this was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17 what ?

RPOV

" I'm going crazy" I said in the bed.

" hello anyone, there someone help me" I yelled towards the opened the door.

Tori came in " what happened?" she asked frantic.

" I'm dying of bored um, I want out" I whined/ yelled.

She laughed " its not that bad rose you get to sleep all day".

" I don't want to sleep I want to see outside use my legs" I said,

" you go outside in the back and over to lissa's" she said.

" I want out, like out out, you get to see stuff go shopping, to the gym" is said tehn thinking about the gym " ahhh, the gym I bet you love the adreliene when your sparring, ughhh I miss it"

" your going crazy: she said laughing.

" I know" I shouted " I'm going to pull my hair out, I want out, ughh I'm waving my white flag im done I need out".

She laughed and lissa walked in " hey, dimitri called said you were a little, uhhh bored".

" miserable, miserable, I'm going to die" I said falling back to the pillows.

" so dramatic" said lissa laughing. " how was your appointment?" she asked.

" ughh, boring dr. O was busy some nurse just came to check on me I'm fine, still have bed rest blah blah" I said annoyed. " so what is dimitri doing?" I asked.

" sworne to secreacy all of us" sid tori smiling.

" can you see if he can come keep me company for a while" I said smiling with my puppy eyes.

" rose he's just downstairs, " said lissa " your with him 24/7 shessh, clingy much" she said joking.

" whatever" I said laughing back with tori.

" right there not even together but act just like it, there so funny" said tori laughing.

" I forgave him okay" I said offened.

There eyes perked up. " really" torry squealed " what did he do when you told him?"

" I knew it," said lissa smiling.

" haven't told him yet, waiting for the right time, I just want to go on this so called date with him to see how everything works out im scared a little still," I said.

" it still amazes me how the girl who's not scared of anything is this scared" said liss.

" that didn't make sense but okay" I said confused yet laughing.

" you guys are a mess" said tori.

"ladies" sid dimitri walking into the room.

" dimitri" I whined smiling. " you leave me with these to bothering me all day".

" I'm sorry" he said laughing.

" we are just talking" said lissa laughing " rose is just stubborn."

" am not" I said.

" just a little" said dimitri.

" can I get out of bed, I'm going crazy" I asked.

" nope" he siasd smiling.

" stop laughing at me" I said back,

He still smiled " your staying in bed".

" who are you to tell me what to do" I said getting annoyed being in this bed so long was getting to me.

" rose, please" he said.

" no rose please, I want out of this bed, this house, there making me crazy" I said to my stomach.

" you cant its for the health I know you're a little delirous but it will be over soon" he said trying to make me feel better.

" you do not tell me what to do" I asked mad.

" I don't want to make you mad, but we are getting closer to nine months and I don't want anything to happen to the babies" he explained.

" so all you care about is the babies, not me, your demanding me to do stuff, I see" I said mad. " you know what you can take your dinner and shove it somewhere I'm not a little girl I'm pregnant not in compentant," I yelled. Trying to get out of bed.

" rose you have to stay in bed" he said. " I know your mad but its called bed rest for a reason".

" no" I said mad.

" rose" he warned " I don't like fighting with you but you have to stay in bed.".

" fight, fight" I yelled " you want to fight, we'll fight I'm tired, fat and just want fresh air besides the bak yard and hosipital, I want out, and you don't even fight back half the time, im going out walking for a long time and your not going to do anything about it move.".

" fine, I'm putting my foot down now, your not going out" he said with that scary look of his.

" asshole, leave get out of my room leave me alone," I said mad about to cry.

He looked worried now " please don't cry, its just"

" no out, go cook for someone else im not going on this stupid idea of a date with you, get out now". I said.

He nodded his head and walked out. I turned to lissa and tori with there shocked faces and mouths to the floor.

" I want to take a bath can you guys help me?" I asked.

They nodded scared. " rose that was harsh" said lissa as she sat on the other side of the curtain while I was in the tub relaxing.

" I know it just these damn hormones when I get mad I get really mad, when I get happy really happy, and other stuff,".

" are you going to say sorry to him" she asked.

" no im still mad" I said playing with the bubbles around my stomach.

She laughed " I'll be downstairs with tori and olena and the others picking out some a baby stroller for you and some car seats and carragies, can you believe we bought everyting but basinets" she said.

" liss your going over board" I said .

" hey when you have more kids you can just recycle the stuff" she said,

" I'm not doing this again to much drama and stuff" I said looking at my stomach.

" you know you love it," she said laughing.

I did I love feeling my babies having half of dimitri in me, being the one to bear his only children. I peeked out the curtain " I don't like you".

She laughed " why because I tell you how it is?".

" yes" I mumbled.

She laughed even more " I know we've all been hovering over you just stay here relax for an hour two if you'd like I'll come up in a half just too see if you need anything okay"

I sat there thinking about life dimitri and the babies getting scared in the process.

The door knocked and I peeked out the curtain and saw olena smiling " can I come in".

" yeah, sure" I said.

" don't worry I wont see anything" she said laughing nervous.

" everyone always comes in on my bath time im used to it" I shrugged.

" oh I could leave if you want to be alone" she suggested.

" no, no, no, of course not please sit" I said smiling.

" I just wanted to talk about dimitri" she said as she sat down in the chiar by the tub. " I know he's being over protective he's like that with everyone he's close to and you are as close as it gets so he's scared and trying to make sure your okay all the time, but I told him he had to stop a little" she proceeded " I know your not used to being so taken care of by other people you don't like it because you were raised to care for yourself" she smiled at me " I get it, and I scolded him don't worry".

" is he upset?" I asked worried.

She shook her head " not in the least, but he is a little sad, he hates fighting with you.".

I laughed " yeah, we do that a lot".

" but he still loves you so much and I see it in you to,".

" everyone says it but I don't see it" I said back smiling.

" the way you two admire your stomach you guys look so in love I know your going to be great parents".

" I hope so im so scared" I said.

" everyone is there first time" she said smiling we talked a little more and she excused her self " valissa will be up in 20 minutes to help you out.: I nodded and told her I'd see her later or in the morning.

A half and hour later the door opened and I didn't even bother to peak out the curtain " hey, liss I think im a prune" I laughed " ughh, I hate having to have help get out the bathtub espically when I look so big and big and-" I opened the curtain to see not lissa.

" I'm waving the white flag" he said not sure what to do.

" what do you want" I said back I was still a little mad.

" to see if you'd like a moonlight dinner with me like I planned." He asked sitting down by the tub.

" I don't know" I said.

" why?" he challenge.

" because you bother me even more when you apologize when I should be the one doing it, you should be mad and I should be the suck up" I said back rubbing my stomach.

" you look so beautiful" he said looking at my bare stomach.

I blushed " your changing the subject".

" dance with me?"

" what?"

**Going to do another story along with this based on the how to ruin series by simone elekeles but with dimitri and rose :D rose's dad who only see's her once a month if that is taking her to Russia where his mother's from to visit her family for the first time. While there the next door neighbor and her cousin mia's best friend is none other than dimitri belikov, who acts rude to her she right off the back knows he doesn't like her thinking she's a snob. Read how to ruin my summer vaction summary just like that. :D will have better summary in next chapter. Anywayss review ! OHH and the ending of this chapter was suppose to be better had the best ending and my computer turned off and it was horrible anyways REVIEW !**


	18. Chapter 18 dance

RPOV

" dance with me" he repeated.

" I'm still mad at you" I said crossing my arms over my stomach.

" please" he said smiling that smile that he knows makes my leg weak.

" there's no music".

He brought a radio from behind his back. " I heard this song while cooking and I just wanted to dance with you, I know its cheesy but tori and karolina suggested it when I said it reminded me of us and –"

I laughed " I'm still mad at you but when you mumble like that." I shook my head " can I put something on before I dance".

He chuckled and went out and came back with a black dress that looked like it would fit and black slippers. " I had lissa and tori get this for our date" he said helping me up out the tub. " I know you love to get dressed up I just wanted to make you happy". He helped me dress.

" now about that song" I said smiling.

He clicked play and I knew the song it was 'fall for you' by secondhand serenade.

" I heard this song before" I said,

" shh, listen to the words" he said smiling as we began the dance.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core.<em>

I started to listen as he twirled me around in the bathroom with my big stomach.__

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

_Or I won't live to see another day_

" I wont live to see another day without you" he whispered in my ear._  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<br>_

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start<em>

"I'm so sorry for leaving you but I've always loved you" he said again. __

_Oh, but hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<br>_

He looked back to see my face which had tears rolling down.

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep<em>

I breathed in his scent that I loved so much. " I'm yours to keep" he repeated the music._  
>And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap<br>And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

" I will never change my mind ever" he said as he looked seeply in my stunned emotional eyes.__

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

" I will fall for you every minute of every day, over and over again everytime I see your beautiful, stubborn, just amazing face, I love you, i know I may be a bit over protective but its because I'm scared I cant lose you or our children" he let out a tear. " I'm just so sorry for what I did to you".

Tears burst from my eyes and I nodded " can we listen to it again" I asked in a small voice.

" anything for you" he said and the song came on again and we danced staring into each others eyes as I listened the lyrics once again.

After it was done I reached up and kissed him full force on the lips, throwing my whole body well what I could at him just wanting to be close to him. He seemed urgent to have me in his arms. he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up so I didn't have to reach on my toes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hands into his hair as his went in mine.

We reached back gasping for air. " that was beautiful" I said as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

" your beautiful" he said smiling kissing me quick once more.

" I'm sorry for being so mean" I mumbled into his neck.

He shook his head " I'm sorry for being so over protective".

" I like it" I confessed " but then again I hate it,".

" you like it?" he laughed into my hair.

I pulled back to look at his amused smile " I like how your so close and open to me" I put my hand threw his hair " and I love that song," I said as I kissed his cheek.

" would you still like to have dinner with me" he asked.

" you still made it?" I asked surprised.

He nodded " I was hoping you'd still have dinner with me".

" oh, so the dance was a bribe" I said smiling.

" no, no, but coming up here was a bribe, everyone downstairs forced me up here" he admitted.

" why did'nt you want to come up here?" I asked a little annoyed. My mod changed so fast.

" no, not like that I just wanted to give you space" he admitted.

" you annoy me, but I love your touch to much to ever let it go, I love you, all of you especially your heart, your so patient with me and I don't dersever it, you" I said a tear escaping.

" I don't deserve you or this" he said to my stomach " I'm so lucky, and blessed to be getting a family with the women I love" he kissed me softly " I love you".

We kissed for a while but I pulled back " what did you make?"

He laughed " you'll have to join me to find out".

" I would love to join you, but can I walk" I said I was still on top of him wrapped around him.

He shook his hands " nope" and laughed.

I laughed with him as he walked down the stairs with me. we saw everyone walking out the door. " hey were are you guys going" I asked from dimitri's arms smiling.

" out" said olena " you two enjoy your night, don't mind us".

I nodded " thank you" I said as wrapped my arms tightly around dimitri.

They said there good byes smirks on there face at my sudden mood change and dimitri's big smile.

He lead me to the back yard where lights were twinling everywhere around a table in the middle of the yard with candles. I gasped when I saw it " its so beautiful".

He smiled at me " only the best for our first date".

I laughed " I think this" I said pointing to my stomach " was our first date".

" I wouldn't count fighting striogi together a first date" he chuckled.

" so your calling me a hoe for sleeping with you without even a date" I said laughing.

He glared " no, you always think the worst" he shook his head " this is a date" he said as he set me down in my chair and tried put the napkin over my lap but there was no lap to put it on just stomach.

" my stomach's fine" I said laughing.

He laughed and sat down beside me. we ate an amazing dish in silence making small talk here and there.

" so how do you think were going to be like when the kids are born" I said.

" a mess, in honesty" he said smiling.

" your going to me a great dad" I said.

" and your going to be an amazing mom" he said smiling at me.

" were going to teach them how to fight, and beat up pyro and Adrian" I said smiling.

He laughed " and how to cook at an early age".

I glared playfully " not knowing how to cook is okay, I'm fine I have you I don't starve" I joked.

He laughed

About an hour into our date when it got quiet between us just staring at eeach other he said " I love seeing you with your stomach you were beautiful before but with our children growing inside of you, your just so amazingly gorgeous".

A tear escaped my eye and he was Instantly alarmed " It's not in a bad way".

I shook my head to shut him up " it's a happy tear, your, your so amazing" I said as I got up and sat on his lap and kissed him. Full force, deep just attacking him but he enjoyed it.

I pulled back " lets go upstairs" I said smiling my man eater smile.

He nodded and scooped me up and brought me up the stairs both of us smiling and laughing.

He layed me on the bed. And layed down next to me. I pushed him on his back and he sat up against the headboard, I sat on him and leaned in smiling until my lips touch his.

We reached back for air " what are you doing?" he laughed.

" just kissing you" I said as I kissed him again " can I kiss you?" I asked lips lingering.

He nodded " you can do whatever you want?" and I smiled but thought about dr.O and not being able to talk to her , damn im going to have to wait until im nine months.

" just kissing" I said more to me than him as I kissed him again bummed that it couldn't be more. yet.


	19. Chapter 19 question

2 week later

RPOV

I felt lips on mine and I woke up. I opened my eyes to his eyes.

" good morning" I smiled.

" hi" he said kissing me again.

We've established the whole kissing thing although I haven't told him I forgave him I've been attacking him a lot. But we never kiss in front of everyone else just when its us alone. Usually I start but lately he's been the one kissing me for ni reason and I love it.

" were nine months" he said smiling kissing me again.

" I'm nine months your not the one with the world's largest stomach" I laughed.

He laughed and kissed me again. " its time to get up"

" that's why you woke me up" I said smiling.

He nodded.

We got dressed and went to the doctors.

" good morning" said dr. O as she walked in the room

" it is in deed" I said smiling.

" how's bed rest" she asked as I pulled up my shirt and she put gell on it.

" horrible but it's gotten better" I said two weeks of dimitri and me in bed, a great bed rest.

" horrible?" she laughed.

" you get so bored and dimitri and everyone just laughs at me and talks but you know talking gets annoying after a while" I said smiling.

" all women on bed rest go crazy trust me" she said laughing as she rubbed the wand over my stomach. " here they go, ivan and lily, all good and healthy."

" so does that mean I can get off of bed rest?" I asked excited.

" no, just that it is helping" she said smiling and I pouted we finished the appointment but before she left I stopped her.

" can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

" sure anything". She responded.

I turned to dimitri " can I ask her something in private?".

" sure" he said confused but he kissed my forehead and walked out " I'll wait in the waiting room" he said and I nodded.

Once he was gone I asked straight out " I was wondering if you know, if I ever wanted could I, I mean me and dimitri you know do certain things?". I asked nervous.

She laughed " yes, being very careful yes, it even help with labor" she said as I fact.

I smiled " thank you so much".

" you and dimitri?" she asked laughing.

" I don't know" I said smiling back but I knew she knew.

" it's funny from the first time he was in here to now," she said and she said her goodbyes.

I walked out to the waiting room " should I be worried what you asked ?" he asked.

I shook my head " nope just a question?" I said and I winked at him and he laughed.

As promised he took me for a walk around court and the gym as what he called a little date but me only a walk. He was trying to stop being so over protective, olena was to thank mostly as she always scolded him and I found it funny.

We stopped to have lunch at the same place I saw him back for the first time.

As we ordered and ate I felt like I just wanted to blurt it out. " I have something I've been trying to tell you" I said.

" what is it?" he asked worried.

" how about I tell you at home?" I said.

" is it bad?" he asked worried.

" no, no its actually very good," I said.

We got home and walked upstairs to the room. I sat him down and took a deep breath.

" I forgive you"


	20. Chapter 20 BEGINING

**in a writing mood so i jsut want to keep posting to make up for not posting everyday like i used to but i have skool now. but here goes another one. i just want to thank all of you who review i get the reivews on my phone and cant txt back to it but i really do apreciate all of you reviews especially off the top of my head dimka's chick who updates for every chapter making me laugh. lmao and itku something like that i love reading you reviews too. anyways i love you all too cant believe i got this many reviews so far love you alll. ohh and i will put up my new story this week hopefully have a feeling its going to be great. but this time its all human my first time doing one of those ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

RPOV

" I forgive you" I say as we stand in the room by the edge of the bed.

" you what?" he asks stunned.

" I forgi-" he lips stop me as he's wrapped up in me picking me off the floor.

He pulls back " I love you" and before I could say anything he kisses down my neck my lips and all over my face and neck and ear saying " I love you" over and over again.

I giggled as he kept kissing me " I love you too" I said as he kissed my neck.

He looked at me in the eyes " thank you" he said as his lips met mine.

We pulled back and I smiled and shook my head " thank you,".

We made it to the bed and he layed me down as we kissed pasionatly, deep for minutes and minutes possibly hours.

I reached for his shrit and he let me take it off, I kicked out my shoes and started to take my shirt off he helped me.

But once I got to his pants he stopped me and I stopped kissing him. " your pants off" I said.

He smiled and leaned his forehead on mine " rose, it could hurt the babies".

I shook my head " no I asked dr. O she said it was find just to be careful.". and I tried to grab a hold of his jeans again he just sat up and smiled and laughed.

" what?" I asked confused.

" did you tell me you forgive me just because you wanted to sleep with me" he asked.

" no, no, I've been forgiven you I just didn't know when to tell you when she said the okay I wanted to just have you all to me even faster and more and it just came out" I said being truthful.

He gave me a skeptical look and I laughed " I've forgiven you for over two weeks that's why I've been so attached to you kissing you" I said as iplayed with his hair.

" rose we should wait" he said as he kissed me softly.

" why?" I half yelled.

" because we said we would take it slow" he said rubbing his nose with mine.

I got annoyed " that was before this is now, now take off your pants" I commanded.

" we went fast last time so fast" he said " I want to take our time this time not slow but not this fast" he said kissing me.

" what do you mean you don't want me like that because I'm fat" I said mad. " you want to wait till I start training again to have my body back" I yelled as I shoved him away.

I ha;f rolled off the bed to get up and I managed to do so. " you said you loved my body, but that was probably just because you didn't have to look at all of it just my stomach" I said as I ran to the door and out the room.

He followed me " no rose, I do so bad" he said as he followed me to where olena, lissa, mia, karolina, yeva, and tori were sitting.

" yeah right, I say I forgive you and want more and you back off your really helping yourself there" I yelled not caring they were all threre with there mouths wide open as I wobbled to the sofa to sit.

" rose can we please talk about this" he said to me as he leaned down infront of me.

"maybe we should go" said tori getting up.

" no sit" I commanded her and she sat back down scared " you don't have to go, dimitri needs to just go somewhere and let me cool off".

" no, im not going anywhere" he said ans he trid to grab my hands.

" we take one step close and ten steps back" I said to him ripping my hands from him.

" I don't care if there hear, listen" he said as he grabbed my face. " I love you I want you so bad, it hurts, you just made me so happy by forgiving me I never thought that would happen. The cabin went so fast, I want to go slow, date, enjoy your pregnancy your almost due, I don't want to put pressure on you or the babiesor hurt you and what if you change your mind tommorw" he said rambling.

" I'm not going to change my mind, and admit you just don't want to do it with a whale" I said back trying to get my face from his but there were not moving. I saw lissa and karol try to get up from the corner of my eye. " no sit, you were here first we'll go" I said and I tried to move.

He kept me in place " no, I want you so bad especially because your pregnant but lets wait a few weeks, lets go on dates" he suggested.

"screw dates, we sleep in the same bed, im carrying your damn children about to give birth to them" I screamed.

" rose stress please" he said begging.

I took deep breaths still mad at him but trying to calm down.

" I want you so bad, please don't make this hard, you just told me you forgive me and then want to jump me, and if this me and you separating didn't happen before I would've let us continue but I just want to do it different this time, romantic, nto rushed" he admitted and I sat and thought about it for a minute.

" so you don't think I big and fat" I mumbled.

" I think you beautiful and glowing and just amazingly gorgeous" he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

" really?" I asked.

He nodded and kissed me softy " forever and always".

" okay" I said.

" are you sure?" he asked.

" yes, I'm fine I'm not mad and I wont jumo you unless I light candles" I said smiling now.

He laughed but still eyed me trying to tell otherwise.

" what it was just my hormones getting to me you know when I get mad now I get really mad and when I feel rejected I feel really rejected" I said as put my cheek more into his face. " I love you" I said smiling.

He kissed me again " I love you so much". And he pulled back and we both stood there smiling until viktoria yelled.

" you got to be kidding me?"

We both looked at her and she laughed " you give make up like that, and fight, and then make up and fight, then kiss, and" she shook her head " you guys are crazy" and she laughed.

We all laughed " so im a little hormonal?" I shrugged.

" hormonal is not the word, you are something else rose" said lissa laughing hard.

I hid into dimitri kneeled infront of me. " leave me alone".

" dimitri is a brave, strong man to deal with you" said lissa clutching her stomach.

" weren't you doing something" I said.

" before you came down here yelling or after you scared me and commanded me,us to stay and witness this" said tori laughing.

I turned my head to the side and gave them all a whatever look.

They all laughed and continued to make fun of me and dimitri and our fight and how I forgave him.

We all froze though when yeva chuckled and looked at us " this is only the beginning". And we all stood silent.


	21. Chapter 21 war

RPOV

" so you seriously want to wait to do it" I said as we layed there at night about to go to bed me snuggled him to him.

He nodded " lets enjoy this, snuggleing, kissing, being a new couple" he said smiling at me.

" but im pregnant about to pop don't you think that idea's out the window already" I said putting my hand on his bare chest and drawing circles.

" yes, we never got to expirence this dating, being seen infront of our friends as a couple me begging to come into your house" he said tracing circles on my stomach.

" so you want to act like those mushy couples that you just want to puke on and tell them get a room" I asked.

He laughed " you could say that".

" but whats the point we already have a room, hell we had a room which lead to this" I said putting my hand on my stomach as well and laughing lightly.

" you know in most relationships I should be argueing your point and you mines" he said laughing **( I know this sounds like twilight and I'm sorry I did not in anyway want it to relate to that story, sorry)**. " why do you want to have sex so bad,".

" im pregnant you ass you make it sound like I a bad thing what I want" I said getting mad and sad and just dissaponted.

" rose" he said in a groan. " its not its just I want to do this right, a little bit".

I huffed " whatever," I said rolling my eyes " I'm hormonal and mad and fustrated if you catch my drift and being rejected is not turning out to be fun". I rolled so that my back was to him.

" its not that rose" he said as he wrapped his arms arms around me and my stomach. He kissed my shoulder then my neck. " I love you,"

" yeah, you to" I said back trying to sound mad but was just happy because I had the man I loved and we were together finally.

He laughed " sweet dreams" he said in my ear and kissing below it.

" more like cruel dreams" I said " you know what a pregnant woman dreams about at night when she has a hot Russian wrapped around her".

" I have a pretty good idea" he chuckled as he lead kisses around my shoulder and high back.

" yeah so you understand my pain" I said as I played with his hands on my stomach.

" soon" he whispered and that was the last thing he said to me before we drifted off to sleep.

As I slept or attempted to I thought of an idea. I'll make him feel my pain, he'll know what it feels like to see someone you want to tackle to the ground but cant I'll show him. Im 9 months pregnant but look damn good for one especially one who has twins. Its war he just doesn't know it.

**Know its short but will update again today but even two more times :D**


	22. Chapter 22 rules

RPOV

I woke up happy, a little bummed about the sex thing, and determined.

I got up from bed which of course woke dimitri up because you know a ton pound whale wont wake you up.

" where are you going?" he asked confused.

" two heavy babies does a lot to a tiny bladder" I laughed as I went to use the bathroom, " might take a shower" I said also.

" want me to join you?" he asked excited.

I laughed " if I cant have you with out water you cant have me with it" I smiled my smiled at him.

" but I take baths with you" he shot back amused.

I smiled " yes, you can take baths with me but that's with your trunks on and a totally different story" I shot back I was in such a great mood ever since I told him I forgave him.

" why cant a guy take a shower with his girlfriend " he said as he sat up.

" girlfriend?" I asked turning my head to the side questioning it.

" yeah, why you don't want to be my girlfriend?" he asked confused.

I smiled as it scared face " I thought we were more than that".

" I know but the step after girlfriend is fiancé and I know your not ready for that".

" who's says im not ready? I'm ready" I shot back with out hesitating.

" really?" he asked a big grin across his face.

"no, I was just joking we'd have to be back together together a few more months hell maybe years" then I thought about it " how about im your woman and you're my man".

" doesn't that sound a little cheapier then girlfriend?" he asked laughing.

" then what, your pregnant, more than a girlfriend yet to scared for engagement just yet person" I said.

" you forgot you I love with all my soul" he said laughing.

I stared at him for a minute smiling at his amused self " fine then im calling you the guy who knocked me up".

" who you love" he continued.

" yeahhh that to" I said winking at him and going to relieve my self before I exploded and peed on myself.

I got out there shower and walking out the bathroom with the towel that barely covered anything. Dimitri was out of bed and infront of me kissing me.

" good morning" he said,

" yes it is" I said and walked away from him smacking his butt on the way to the closet.

He looked at me in shock and I laughed " what?"

" why did you pull away so fast?" he asked hurt.

" so you know what it feels like to want something and not get it" I laughed and he smiled and walked to me and kissed me with passion that he had to hold me up with my weak knees.

" that's not fair" I said smiling as he let go.

" two can play at that game" he said.

" you started this?" I said smiling and I dropped my towel and his eyes bugged out.

He shook his head looked at me again " maybe we don't have to wait that long".

I smiled and bit my lip " whatever you say".

He growled and came over and scooped me up and kissed me again. " good morning" he said as he put me down.

" you said that already" I giggled.

" do you know what you do to me" he said as his forehead leaned against mine.

I smiled and grabbed his ass " nope" I said popping the p.

He growled and pulled away and went to take a shower and I laughed as I got dressed. Putting on a pair of jeggings which i knew wher maternity but they didn't look like the others so I wore them and one of dimitri's white v-neck shirts which fit me a little snug but looked fine and left my hair down to tourture him and put on ankle uggs that I just loved.

I opened the door to the bathroom. " I'll be downstairs" I said as I sneaked a peek at him.

" see something you like" he asked laughing.

I shook my head " im going to see what your mom made".

And hour later Im on the patio with the whole family waiting for my parents to come.

" dinka are you actually scared?" said karol laughing. Dimitri had a panicked look on his face we still hadn't told my parents we were together.

" you guys just look so cute together" said tori changing the subject. " and it's a micrale you guys haven't fought today, I made a bet with Adrian and he's winning".

"Adrian?" said dimitri confused.

I saw tori's scared face and I tried to help her out " we are actually fighting?" I say fast.

" you are" they all say except yeva.

I nodded " so you win,"

" but your not yelling and throwing him out and he comes bummed like a puppy dog down the steps into the living room". Said tori.

" oh no this fight is different much more different" I said as I kiss dimitri's cheek.

" you guys have issues, my niece and nephew are in for it with you two" said tori laughing.

" tori what about Adrian? You talk to him?" said dimitri going back to the subject. As my parents walked in smiling and confused once they saw me on dimitri's lap cuddled into him/

" dimitri don't embaress me, and yes here and there" she said.

" why?" he asked mad now I could feel him tense up.

" he's nice to talk to, now drop it mama already knows" she sneered.

" I don't want you talking to him, going out with him anything, he's too old and will hurt you" he said in a harsh tone.

" don't embarss me, or I will fight back dimka, im not a little girl anymore" she said through gritted teeth.

" your still my baby sister" he growled.

" why cant I find what you and rose have, huh, why cant it be with Adrian if I wanted it to" she said getting up from her chair.

" viktoria annika belikova" he yelled.

" what? Why?" she yelled back.

" I don't want you getting hurt by him" he said.

" I will not get hurt, im not like you who hurt rose and yourself at the same time, you act like im going to jump into him I saw you depressed everyday over rose, saw you cry countless times when I've never seen you shed a tear before, I saw how it hurt you to leave her I saw you heartbroken, I know to keep my heart guarded im not stupid dimitri." She said a tear forming in her eye.

" I just don't want you to go through that" he said softer.

" I know, I know just let me be a teenager," she said.

" are we interrupting something?" asked my dad.

" no sorry, we'll talk about this later" he said to my dad. " mr. mazur, guardian Hathaway" he greeted them.

" belikov its abe," he said " but the way you have my daughter on my lap im assumeing you wanted to tell us something".

" you guys are back together" my mom asked surprised.

I nodded and smiled and hugged onto dimitri.

" aren't you guys going fast again" she asked.

I snorted " fast my ass, I wish," I turned to see dimitri smile at me I smiled and turned to my parents " I would love to go fast, but this bum over here wants to go slow like turtle, dead slow so no, not going fast" I said then whispered " all though I wish".

" that's the fight" tori said smiling.

" what?" I aksed.

" you guys are fighting because you want to go fast and he doesn't," she said proud she got it then she looked around " ohh, sorry, me and Adrian and lissa have this thing everytime dimitri and rose fight well rose yelling at dimitri we see who can figure it out faster" we all kept staring at her and she got red " what lissa and Adrian started it I just joined for popcorn".

I burst out laughing lissa thinking my laugh is a novella.

" olena its nice to see you again" my dad said greeting yeva and the girls. " do you mind if I steel your son for a couple of minutes".

She nodded and laughed " he's my only son, abe I'd like him back in one piece".

He laughed " of course" he kissed my mom on the cheek " I'll be right back" and winked at her and she blushed.

I kissed dimitri softly. " don't get hurt until after we do you know what" I winked at him and he laughed.

" I'll try" he said.

He got up and I smacked his butt he blushed and my mom scolded me " rosemaire,"

" what he wont have sex with me so im ebarrasing him until he breaks" I said as dimitri left inside with my dad.

My mom shook her head " rose, I think you got to much of your father in you".

I laughed " remind me to thank him if he doesn't kill my hu- dimitri" I stumbled on the last part.

" do you have something to tell us?" asked olena smiling.

" no" I said quickly.

" your getting married" tori squealed.

" no, no, dimitri wont even let me jump him that's how slow he's taking, this, us although I know he wants to marry me I want him to givve in before I even think of that I just have so many things running through my mind." I said trying to cover up the image I just had of me and dimitri married.

They all started squealing and talking about me and dimitri even my mom joined in laughing about the babies and me and dimitri as parents.

" you know you guys are worse than gossip girl, your like those people from the view" I said embaressed " I love you yeva, the only one who doesn't make fun of me" I said smiling at her.

She smiled " the ceremony is beautiful I've seen it already" she said winking at me and laughing.

I blushed. We get married, we actually get married. Everyone saw me blush. And started a new round of squeling. I groaned and waited till dimitri came back smiling with my dad.

" did he hurt you" I asked

He laughed " no, all good".

Later that night as I got ready for bed i walked out the bathroom " want to join me in the bath" I asked smiling.

He nodded and smiled big and jumped of the bed.

" no clothes on" I said smiling.

He smiled " yes".

" oh wait, im sorry were going slow right" I said putting my index finger to my chin " so, sorry to follow your rules I'm guessing bathtime is a no good" I said smiling.

" no that's not a rule, we can still bathe together" he said coming up in front of me.

" you cant make new rules" I said back.

" rose" he said.

I laughed " nope, I'll just have to take a bath by myself" I said and I closed the door and hoped in the shower feeling proud of myself.

He knocked on the door " rose stop tourturing me" he said.

I laughed " I'll stop when you stop".

He was quiet then about 10 mintues later the curtained open and dimitri jumped in the bath and kissed me on my surprised lips.

" your breaking the rules" I said laughing in between kisses.

" no I'm wearing trunks" he said smiling at me.

I laughed " not for long".


	23. Chapter 23 happy

RPOV

I sitting on dimitri's lap. I lean in and kiss him.

" no" he said laughing.

" you know you want to" I said as I kissed up his neck.

" of course I do, but it's only been a week, rose" he said laughing.

" but if we both want to do it then" I said kissing him again as I took off shirt.

He chuckled " go head I'm still not sleeping with you". He kissed me again and I backed away and pouted.

I stared him down " are you trying to build my self control or something, cause you know I've gone way longer due to this bump then I'd normally will".

He kissed my forehead " no, but it's a plus".

" why cant we, ughh" I said as I struggled to get off of him.

" rose" he groaned.

I shook my head walking to the door. " no, I'm fustrated, fat, and you are not making it anybetter".

He laughed " come back"

" no" I said.

" your suppose to be resting, sitting down" he yelled

" I'll sit somewhere else" I yelled.

I passed olena in the hallway " hey sweety whats wrong".

I pouted " your son, he's an ass"

" is everything okay?" she asked.

I let out a big breath " yeah, he's just a tease and im hormonal" I said and she caught on and laughed.

" I'm going to start dinner if you need to talk" she said.

" you know you don't have to cook you should let dimitri do that as a punishment" I said saying it loud enough knowing dimitri was standing in the doorway behind me.

" I enjoy it, especially sitting and eating as a family" she said as she half hugged me. " your friends even called there coming to dinner tonight and your parents since you'll be going into labor in a week or so".

I laughed " don't remind me I'm scared" I said laughing.

" you should be dimitri's head was huge" she said looking at him.

We gotten super close me and olena she was like a second mother to me and always there to talk to, and she always fed me which was like a angel in my book.

"okay" I said " I'll be done in a lil" I said and went into the nursery.

I sat on the rocking chair thinking of the two babies that will be in the cribs in just days not months anymore. I was scared yet excited. I ran my hand through the soft bed spreads, imagining a baby with a full head of brown hair and big brown eyes my son ivan looking the spiting image of dimitri and my little girl looking like a girl version of him as well smiling.

I sat back down on the rocking chair looking at the scrapbook of my babyshower the ones of me and dimitri and of the others dancing and smiling and eating. My babies god I just love saying my babies.

" what are you doing?" asked dimitri from the door way smiling at me.

" just enjoying the calm before the storm" I said laughing a little.

" are you calling our children a storm before there even out the womb" he said smiling.

I laughed " from the way they kick hell yeah".

He laughed and we just sat there for a couple more minutes smiling.

" were going to be parents" I said in amazement.

He came and sat on the stool. " I cant believe it either".

" im going to be a mom, your going t be someones dad" I said amazed. " would you have thought the day you first caught me we'd be sitting here in our babies nursery waiting for them to come, together and so much in love after everything"

" never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I could be so happy expecting children with you the woman I love so much" he said as he leaned up and kissed me.

We sat there dreaming about and talking about our children, training, lily dating, just anything and everything.

We heard a knock on the door.

And whispers.

" should we open it" asked lissa,

" what if there you know" said tori giggling. " oh wait no rose was mad today so no there still fighting if you want to call it that".

" but what if there having a cute moment" said lissa.

" oh you guys are such" said karol. Then the door opened " dinner is ready" she said smiling.

" thanks were coming now" said dimitri as I sat there blushing as I had my body wrapped around dimitri's as best as I could.

She shook her head " in the nursey that's just weird" she laughed.

" come on" said lissa as I got up from dimitri she put her arm around my shoulder " you two have had enough alone time for a lifetime now we need girl talk".

Dimitri laughed. " were's paul and zoya?"

" outside playing" said karol.

" I'll go play with them" he said smiling and wiggling his eye brows at his sister.

" dimitri if you teach my 3 year old daughter to fight again I'll kick your ass she punched a little kid at the playground the other day." She said chasing him down the hallway.

I came out the closet in a nice nightgown I had lissa buy me a couple of days ago. I crawled into bed as dimitri's jaw dropped.

" see something you like" I whispered in his ears.

He laughed " I'm rethinking about our deal" he said as he kissed my neck.

Even though I wanted to jump him so bad right now I smiled " nope, we have an appointment tommorw have to be up early".

He kept kissing me and my neck and stomach and soon I fell asleep a happy women.

**Next chapter will be funny and one I know you guys have been waiting for.**


	24. Chapter 24 cant take it anymore

RPOV

" please tell me im in labor, please" I said as dr.O checked me.

" sorry rose, not yet," she said smiling with dimitri.

" its not a happy thing" I said to both of them, pouting.

" rose, your 38 and half weeks not 40 there's nothing to be worried about" she assured me. I wasn't buying it.

" no, now what can I do to rush this process, im ready to pop like yesterday" I said determined.

" rose, you can wait a few mo-"

" dimitri do not finish that sentence" I turned to the dr. " what would you say to a woman who is overdue or at 39 and a half weeks?"

She huffed " im only saying this because your close to 40 weeks, spicy food, walking and you know what" she said looking between me and dimitri

SCORE. I have an excuse to speed up our dry spell. " thanks" I said as I got up cheery.

She talked a little more than left us " next I see you should be in a delivery room".

" I'm counting down the days" I joked back smiling and saying our goodbyes.

" why are you smiling like that?" asked dimitri smirking.

" were getting these babies out as soon as possible" I said smiling.

"rose that's a lot of hot sauce" dimitri warned as we sat in the Mexican restaurant by court.

I glared at him " I'm nine months pregnant with giant ass Russian babies, fustrated because my boyfriend wont touch me I want then out, don't do it comrade, just don't".

He laughed " your cute when your pissed.".

A smiled creeped out my pissed face and I splashed some hot sauce on him " leave me alone when your this pregnant then you can judge".

" you know deep down you love being pregnant" he said smiling.

" I do a lot, I love it im not going to lie but I also cant stand it" I said as he grabbed my hands.

" so does that mean we can have more kids" he snuck in smiling.

" ha, your asking that when you wont even touch me now" I snorted.

He gave me that 'im serious here' look.

I laughed " who says I want to do this again".

" you don't want more kids?" he asked.

I thought about it and I did I want that 10 kids with him though I never even thought I would want one with anybody. " maybe" I said winking at im.

" ten kids it is" he said smiling a dazzling smile.

" if you think this body is popping out 10 kids you must be inhaling something or going crazy" I laughed.

" you really don't want more kids?" he asked confused.

I laughed and cupped his cheek " I want everything with you 20 kids and all" I said as I kissed him softly.

" you taste like hot sauce" he said as we pulled away

" baby, im spicier than hot sauce" is said laughing.

" that was corny" he said wiping some hot sacue from the side of my face.

" corny is wanting to wait like some purity ring wannabe" I said laughing hard at my own joke.

" has she had that smile on all day?" asked lissa as we walked thorugh the door.

" I know that smile it means she has a plan" said pryo smiling " everyone beware".

I threw a pillow at him " go cook something".

" wow you look ready to pop, you sure there's only two In there" said pyro.

" go to hell asshole" I said back flipping him off.

" you don't cry when he says it but if me and eddie say it you cry" said Adrian jokingly

All of us sat there and talked and laughed.

" what are all of doing here if you don't mind me asking" I said laughing at one point.

Lissa and olena brought out cakes olena taught lissa to make today. " we have news" said lissa smiling.

She looked at sparky and then at us " I cant hold it anymore, I'm pregnant" she squealed.

We had a fun night with everyone and dimitri layed me down on the bed my plan for tonight lost as I cuddled into him and slept.

in the morning i woke up and groaned as dimitri smiled at me. " what's wrong?" he asked.

" im still pregnant" i pouted.

he laughed " just the way i like you" he as he winked at me.

" you know i wanted to be on this earth to protect my bestfriend not just pop out your kids like a machine in between" i said laughing.

" your rose hathaway you can do both perfectly" he said as he kissed me. " come on as to your request theres spicy food for lunch and dinner today, and i will walk with you before i go to work, then lissa and tori then me again" he winked.

" you have to work?" i pouted.

he smiled " only the morning until the afternoon"

" but what if i pop" i siad rubbing my stomach.

" me and the babies already disscused this they wont come until i'm around" he said laughing.

" in that case your not leaving me ever" i joked.

he kissed me again " never".

" you know what we can do" i said wiggling my eyebrows.

he shook his head " roza".

" what it was on teh list of helpful things" i said.

he smiled adn kissed my forehead " cant have to go to work" he joked and got up.

" you know i would cool down a little if you didnt have the body of a god" i said as i examined his body.

he took off his clothes and went into the shower.

" no fair" i yelled out and i heard him laugh as the shower went on. these babies needed to come out fast or he needed to give in because of all this and im going to explode. soon !

**Two days later**

" I cant take it anymore" I shouted and jumped on dimitri's lap which woke him up instantly.

"rose" he groaned waking up.

I kissed him " wake up" I commanded.

" rose" he asked as a question this time.

" im tired of spicy food" I said as i ripped the shirt he wore to resist temptation at night. " I'm tired of walking, and im tired of waiting".

"rose, we disscused this" he said fully awake now.

I shook my head. " im not going with it anymore dimitri, were doing it now, they need to come out, and I need you now" I growled.

I kissed him hungrily, and when I pulled back he said " lets wait until tonight.".

I kept kissing him all over. " are you going to say no".

" roza" he groaned.

" dimitri" I said in my seductive voice smiling at him.

" the babies? Your stomach?" he said.

" I read about it were good, even called dr.o remember it helps with labor and I want them out so now" I said the last part yelling.

I kissed him again and he didn't resist me. the whole night long.


	25. Chapter 25 YESSS!

RPOV

" good morning" I said as I stretched as dimitri traced circles on my bare back.

He smiled " goodmorning to you too" and placed a soft kiss to my lips. We stood silent for a couple more minutes just smiling at each other.

I got up and found my way to his lap " thank you for last night" I said as I sat bare on him.

His smile was one for the books " I should be thanking you, your amazing, beautiful" kiss, " gorgeous" kiss, " the most amazing woman I've ever met". Kiss.

"mmmm" I said between his lips. " you know these babies are still not out I say we try again" I whispered to him seductively.

He laughed and nodded as he flipped us over " anything you want".

**2 hours later**

" there still not out" I laughed as we layed there.

" again?" he laughed.

I shook my head " not for right now" I smiled " but if I don't pop today tehn tonight hell yes" I kissed him and sat up.

" shower?" he asked.

I nodded " ohh yeahhh".

**45 min later**

" someone looks happy today" said tori as we walked into the kitchen. " yesterday you wanted to murder people".

" love you to sis" I joked as I hugged her goodmorning.

" aunty rose" said zoya as she ran up to hug me. well tried to she started to struggle so dimitri helped her.

He whispered in my ear as I put her down " gotta know how to juggle when your pregnant again and these two are still small" he joked in my ear as I blushed and shoved him away.

" yeah, okay you can try" I said smiling.

He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me.

Olena smiled at our happy attiude " I saved you too breakfast". She said as she placed a big plate of food down in front of me.

I smiled " your awesome".

As we ate and the kids went to play outside lissa and pyro and Adrian walked through the door.

Lissa eyed me like she was checking me over. Then a big smile went across her face " I win" she squealed.

We all looked at her as if she had two heads. " lissa what are you ta-"

I was interrupted by Adrian " damn it".

" whats going on?" I asked confused.

Tori looked at me and dimitri then back and forth and then at us so close together and she gasped " no".

" what the hell is everyone gasping for". I asked annoyed.

" really belikov you couldn't wait till after the kids were born now I have to run down the main street naked" he mumbled.

" what the hell are you guys talking about" I said.

Tori who had burst out laughing tried to speak " the bet" she said gasping for air as she held her stomach.

Lissa smiled " I bet them that you'd both break before the babies were born well Adrian bet but then we switched bets when he was drunk one night, anyways he lost I won".

Dimitri just shook his head and laughed and I was annoyed yet humored at the same time " who else was in on this little bet?" I asked.

" well" tori started using her hands to count them off " eddie said a week after dimitri came back, mia said the week after that, your dad said after the dinner with them, mia 7 months, pyro the day after dimitri came back, Adrian after the babies were born and mines was a couple of days ago I almost won" she said proud.

" you guys need help, a therapist, and a new show" I said as I leaned my head into dimitri.

" nope we like this one to much" said mia giggleing with eddie.

" want to go for a walk" dimitri whispered in my ear.

I nodded " anything to get away from these crazy people" I laughed.

We took a walk around court saying hi to people we knew as they congratulated us.

We came back to the house to everyone in the living room laughing and having a good time.

" is my house like the hang out spot or something" I laughed.

" adrian's here cause of tori, and all of us love karol and olena" said lissa smiling.

" dimitri your mom's not going back to Russia she has to stay here to teach me how to cook these things" joked pyro.

" we were just telling stories of you in highscool" said eddie smirking.

"rose you're my idol" joked tori.

I laughed " I'll tell you about lissa and freshman year" I let go of dimitri's hand " gotta use the bathroom first" I smiled.

I went to the bath and was checking my self in the mirror when it happened.

At first I thought I didn't make it to the bathroom in time but then realized I just peed, " ohh god" I whispered as my water broke.

Then I shouted " yes !" all happy.

3rd POV

" yes !" everyone heard rose shout from the bathroom.

" looks like rose's having a good time in there" eddie joked.

Dimitri looked concern and got up but rose opened the door already smiling.

RPOV

I opened the door to dimitri standing at me looking at me like 'what the hell'

I smiled " my water broke"!.

Cue chaos.

**Ahaha review plsss**


	26. Chapter 26 there here

**Thanx for all the amazing reviews normally I would go through them and write backt o each person but I see the reviews through my phone and its so hard to get backt to everyone but I do read them. I love them so much, I even laugh during math class sometimes :D thank so much for the reviews I love them so much. **

**RPOV**

"Your what" asked dimitri frozen in place.

I smiled " my water broke". I was so happy at that moment mostly because they were finally coming out and I didn't have to waddle around anymore.

Everyone was silent.

A couple of minutes later eddie broke the silence " I'm not cleaning it" he put up his hands.

" dimitri you okay?" I asked smiling at his shocked composure.

" babies" he got out.

" yeah there coming!" I said happy.

He rushed up to me and held my stomach " are you okay do you feel any pain yet?" he asked looking me over.

I shook my head " no, it just broke but maybe since I have a high tolerance for pain it wont hurt as bad".

" we have to get to the hospital, can you walk" he didn't wait for my answer he scooped me up and started walking.

I laughed " your freaking out". I said as he yelled over his shoulder to get my mom and bag and to call dr.O.

He laughed as he opened the house door " why aren't you?". He asked as walked well practically ran to the courts small hospital.

I shrugged my shoulders " there finally coming".

When we walked into the hospital dr. O was waiting there with a nurse with a wheelchair.

" hey" I said to her as dimitri put me in the chair.

" hello, I gotta say I expected you to come in here screaming" she laughed.

" nahh, I've delt with strogoi trying to kill me this shouldn't be as bad" I said smiling as they lead us to a room.

She chuckled " well lets get you all set up" she said.

After getting settled in she smiled at me and at dimitri who looked beyond nervous and kept looking at me as if any moment I would blow.

" well know all we do it wait" she said.

" great cause I just love that" I said laughing.

ONE HOUR LATER

I grabbed a hold of my stomach as a shooting pain rippled through.

" what the" I said and gasped.

" whats wrong" dimitri asked to me and obviously the nurse besides me as I gripped the bed handle and my stomach and held my breath.

" just a contraction" she said smiling

The contratction stopped " just a contraction" I said out of breath " that hurts like hell".

Dimitri pulled back my hair that was falling out of my messy bun. " are you okay".

I nodded and turned to the nurse " how often is that going to happen".

" every couple of minutes then the time intervals get smaller and then you start pushing"

Dimitri looked at me to see my reaction I looked at him and he smiled " see you could of read the book".

I smiled " why if this lovely nurse" I read her tag " maria, can tell me," I turned to her " thank you maria".

Form the door way my mom smiled " nurse I'm sorry for my daughters language she'll be doing that more than nessacary".

" hey" I said smiling at her.

" how are you" she said as she walked to the other side of the bed oppiste of dimitri and put her hand on mine.

" I just had my first contraction and I already want it to be over" I admitted my laugh shakey.

" well, I just came in to tell you, you will be fine, it hurts a lot, much worse than any stroigoi trust me you were a big baby" she smiled and put her hand I on my cheek " this is where it all begins".

" was it scary" I asked her.

She laughed and nodded " the whole time, and it didn't help that your dad was panicking".

" where is he?" I asked noticing he wasn't with her.

" he's in the waiting room he, didn't want to disturb you, honestly he freaks around pregnant woman in labor after me". she smiled.

She told me how my dad was so scared that day and not is normally tuff composure that I'd have to make fun of him after" I laughed with her an a minute later another contraction came. I held on to dimitri's hand and put my head in his shoulder my other hand squeezing my moms. It hurt like hell but I didn't scream out in pain.

The contraction stoped and my mom smiled and kissed my forehead. " good luck, I'll be right outside".

wait what?" I asked.

" I'll be right outside waiting for you".

" but why cant you stay here with me" I asked.

She smiled " would you like me to stay?"

I nodded and a tear came down as I saw how touched she was " please".

She smiled and came and kissed my forehead again " of course I'll stay if its alright with you and dimitri".

Dimitri smiled " of course".

" okay, but let me go tell the others and the nurses, I'll be back, also valissa wanted to come in and see you and olena if that's alright"

I smiled " yeahhh send them in".

20 min. later

" rose are you ok," said lissa panicked " someone help her she's in pain". She said to a nurse.

" a contraction" I breathed heavily "you wanna stay In here during the labor?" I asked.

" no, no, no im fine your mom can stay I love you but this is scary" she said nervous.

" your going to be doing this in 7 months" I said smiling.

" don't remind me I'm going for the c section and have Adrian cure me afterwards, nope," she said having thought it out.

2 hours later

" are you ready" dimitri asked from the chair beside me.

" come sit with me" I said patting the bed.

" are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded " come on, you knocked me up and cant take the labor part?".

He smiled " I don't like to see you in pain". He admitted but sat next to me.

I rubbed my stomach " hey babies were gonna see you in a little, you two owe me big time when you get older for all of this".

Dimitri smiled and kissed my forehead and I laughed " whatever comrade, this hurts a lot I don't know how people enjoy doing this".

" so your changing your mind about more kids" he asked and I didn't turn around to see his face partly, well mostly because of my stomach.

I hit his leg " you know I am," I laughed " but let me get through my first labor process before you start thinking about number two".

"ready to be a daddy?" I asked smiling.

" I cant wait" he said as he kissed me.

1 hour later

" shit, shit" I screamed as I clutched onto dimitri's arm for dear life and my mom's hand.

" language" my mom warned.

" well, excuse me I cant hold my tongue when I'm trying to push freaking kids out of me" I snapped.

Dimitri tried to sooth me moving my hair from my face. "were almost there" he said trying to help.

" know where not we've been here for hours and im still in pain, and they haven't given me drugs yet" I screamed I turned to a nurse checking the contraction machine thing. " I signed up for drugs, lots of them can I get them please".

The nurse smiled " almost".

" damn it" I said as I shoved back onto the bed.

" its going to be okay" said dimitri rubbing my legs.

" stop just stop, I want them out" I whined tears coming out. " why wont they come out it hurts comrade" I cried.

He looked pained " I know and its killing me I wish I could take it away from you telll me what to do and I'll do it please" he said as he held on to my face.

" how about never touching me again so this wont happen" I said to my stomach " you two need to hurry up and come out now, or I'll punish you when your old enough to know what it is" I said to my stomach.

My mom and dimitri laughed.

3 hours later.

" that's a big ass needle" I said looking at the doctor. "what the hell's in there?"

" epidural" she smiled.

I groaned " of course the pretty drugs have to come in the huge ass needle". I turned to dimitri " can you take that needle for me" I said batting my eyelashes and using the puppy pout.

He laughed " I would but then what would you get?"

I pouted " ughh, fine" I got intot eh positon she told me to as my mom encouraged me saying she did it without the drugs. I called her insane.

As dr.O put the needle in I gasped " dimitri your not touching me ever again".

Dimitri paled. And dr,O laughed " all women say that and they end up back here several more times" she joked.

" crazy women I tell you crazy" I said.

20 minutes later.

" I love this stuff" I said all happy now.

Dimitri smiled to " feel better".

I nodded and motioned for him to come closer with my finger. He came close and I reached up and kissed him. " I love you".

He laughed " I love you too" he played with my hair " your so beautiful".

I blushed " yeah casue sitting in a hospital bed big as a buffalo is real attractive".

He kissed me again " when its you, yes".

" I could leave you know" said my mom.

I blushed with him deeper. " my exuse is im pregnant".

She laughed " so you guys are planning on having more kids after this" she said.

I laughed " maybe, first we have to see if dimitri can carry the babies if so then I'll have like forty" I joked.

She shook her head and pointed to my stomach " be happy there in your stomach your gonna want them back in there when they come out". She smiled " and you" she snorted " were a very how shall I say" she tried to think of a word.

" bad?" I asked.

" that's and understatement" she said smiling.

She looked at dimitri " hopefully they have more of you cause rose here, was a handful".

" I wasn't that bad" I said as dimitri smiled holding in a laugh.

" you counted for like five kids in" she said. " ask your dad, he for some reason was the only one who could calm you down".

" so were in for ten kids" I said smiling at dimitri. " scared yet?'

He smiled " no,".

I laughed " I am".

2 hours later.

" are you ready to push?" asked dr.O

I nodded.

" okay push" she said.

I pushed counting in threes. I pushed and stoped breathing heavy " I want the c section" I said.

Dr. O smiled " its too late for that now, now were gonna get ready to push again".

I shook my head " no just there not showing right just put something up there to close it up and open me up the other way".

My mom and her laughed " ready?" she asked.

Dimitri murmerd something me in Russian I looked at him and the gleam and excitement in his eyes and gripped on to him and my mother and pushed again.

After a slew of curse words dr.O smiled " almost there your about to meet your first baby you ready".

I nodded and pushed again. after stopping dimitri smiled at me " your doing great" he said.

I groaned " stop looking so happy, im in pain here".

My mom laughed " it'll be worth it I promise".

" it better be" I said as I pushed again.

" I see the head" said dr.O and instead of looking at her I looked at dimitri at the glow in his eyes and he looked at me and nodded and kissed me. and I pushed one more time.

Then the most amazing sound in the world pierced the room. My first baby cried as the doctor held him or she up.

"it's a boy" she smiled.

And I smiled and cried and turned to dimitri " we have a son" I turned to my mom " I mom, I have a son".

She smiled " he's beautiful".

I looked at dimitri " we have a son" he smiled and kissed me and then cut the umilcoal cord.

" I want to hold him" I said.

Dr.o nodded " real quick we have another one in there waiting to get out" she smiled.

I held him, my tiny baby boy on my chest as dimitri kissed me and then looked at the baby and smiling the most brilliant smile.

" hi ivan, im your mommy" I said smiling and crying.

We sat ther looking at him and stroking his face light as a feather with dimitri and my mom in awe when a sharp pain came across again.

" okay rose, your little girl's ready". She said.

I nodded and kissed ivan's forehead " I'll see you soon I have to have your little sister now".

The nurse took ivan away and dimitri although still keeping his smile on held me and I started pushing for my little girl.

10 minutes later I heard the crying of my little girl.

" it's a girl" said dr.O smiling she put her on my chest as dimitri and my mom together cut her cord.

" we have a girl" I said to both of them. I turned to dimitri " we have twins, babies, were parents".

The nurse brought both of them to me and I held them.

My mom kissed my forehead and the babies " hi im your grandma, and you are the cutest things even for newborns". She patted dimtiri's shoulder " congratulations, I'll be outside to tell everyone and give you some time with your babies".

I smiled at her thank you mom".

She nodded and left and dimitri sat next to me. and held lily. I looked at ivan and lily as I spoke " there here".

He laughed " there beautiful".

I smiled and held both of them in my arms " hey babies" I cooed " I'm your mommy and the big man right here crying a little is your daddy," I smiled as tears came down " we have been waiting for you for so long, were gonna love you forever".

The babies stirred and cuddled into me and dimitri got closer to me " they love there mommy already," he stroked ivan's baby cap " I love your mommy so much,".

I looked at ivan " and I love your daddy forever and always".

" it was worth it" I said as I held my presious little boy in my hands.

I looked up at dimitri who was cooeing lily something in Russian. He looked up at me " im a father, were parents, me dimitri belikov a father".

I nodded and smiled " me, rose Hathaway a mother" I felt a slight pang of wanting to say belikova but pushes it aside and looked at my sleeping son " I'm gonna be the best mommy in the world I promise, anything you want you can have and if you get in trouble in school I'll tell kirova off for you".

Dimitri chuckled " and it beigns".


	27. Chapter 27 cant stop smiling

RPOV

" rose, roza" said dimitri in my ear softly.

I stirred " I fell asleep" I mumbled I didn't want to fall asleep.

" you were holding ivan and just drifted off" he chuckled.

" did lissa and them come in yet" I asked as I took in the scene which was dimitri holding ivan and lily my beautiful babies just hours old, gracefully in his arms.

He shook his head " no but they saw them through the window when the nurse took them for there height and weight, but I had the nurses bring them back right after" he smiled at me then at the babies " its time for there feeding, I didn't know what you wanted?"

I smiled " with these things who needs formula" I laughed " give me my babies" I smiled opening my arms. he laughed and handed me lily " hey baby girl, you ready for this im kinda scared".

The nurse came in and helped me feed them as dimitri stood by smiling the whole time. As I finished feeding lily and went on to ivan I looked at dimitri " it looks funny doesn't it".

He smiled and kissed my forehead as he gently rocked lily " it looks beautiful".

" It feels funny" I laughed then just loved the way he held our daughter " are you ever going to put them down" I joked.

He smiled " not if I can help it".

I rolled my eyes then jumped a little " that felt really weird" I laughed.

After we were done I held my babies on my lap and in my arms and just looked and played with them well with what you can with such small babies. " can you send in everyone I know they're dying to see these two" I said kissing there toes.

Dimitri kissed me softy and went out and came back with my mom, olena, yeva and my dad first.

" ohh look at you" smiled olena her and my dad rushed over my mom too just not as fast. " there are so adorable, can I hold one" asked olena smiling.

I laughed " of course" I picked up ivan and handed him to her. she took him in her arms and talked to her in Russian I saq dimitri smile and chuckle at her words. She turned to me " I told dimitri how much already he looks like dimitri, only cuter of course".

My dad grabbed lily as my mom hovered over her. " this is by far the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, including you kiz, sorry" my dad joked.

I laughed " its okay, its true they are just so" I couldn't find the right words " so much more than words can express".

Yeva came over and just sat smiling here and there. " would you like to hold ivan or lily?" asked dimitri.

She smiled " yes I would love to". She held both of them in her small arms and murmered something in russian.

She looked at me and smiled " these two will keep you busy" she smiled " when you have your next daughter she will look just like lily, but your mother's hair and olena's smile".

I laughed " thank you so much," I laughed a little more and turned to dimitri " happy now?"

He laughed " why?"

I smiled as he sat next to me. I kissed his cheek " that I will give you more children".

He smiled and kissed behind my ear " lots".

I giggled " I just pushed two out of me, slow down bucko".

Next was everyone else they barged in and tori took lily right from dimitri saying " let me see my niece".

I laughed as I handed ivan off to a jumping lissa. " you are the cutest thing" lissa looked at my smiling face I've never smiled this much in my life or have been just so wonderfully happy. " you're a mother" she said.

I laughed and nodded " its unbelieveable that these things came out of me".

" ughh, rose way to ruin the moment" said pyro.

After everyone holding the babies and me forcing adrain and eddie everyone left to give us so time alone.

The nurse came in " would you like us to take them to the nursey?"

i shook my head " you'd have to pry them out not mine but his hands" I smiled nodding towards dimitri who hasn't put one of the babies down unless to change or give them to me.

the nurse smiled and left.

" can you sleep with me?" I asked.

He looked at the babies then me and I laughed " you don't want to put them down do you?"

He smiled and shook his head, he too hadn't wiped the smile off his face.

That night dimitri slept well not even he just layed there with me half on top of him as both babies were on his chest a very awkward postion but a heavenly sleep.

" goodnight mommy" he whispered.

" your gonna be a cheesy dad" I laughed and he murmered to the baibes in Russian and I drifted off to the best sleep with my hands on my babies feet wrapped in the man that I love.

**There here but the humor and crazyiness will not stop lmaoo**


	28. Chapter 28 just do it

RPOV

I woke up to someone moving the hairs out of my face. I opened my eyes to dimitri smiling holding both of the babies.

" I'm sorry to wake you but there hungry and you didn't make any bottles" he said.

I smiled still grogy " what time is it?"

"3 am" he said.

" these are my kids shouldn't they love to sleep" I said pulling the covers off of me and lifting my shirt. " hand um over" I said getting ivan.

" they also have your apetite" he said smiling he hasn't stopped smiling even when ivan peed on him today, well yesterday.

" you know I can get up for them to" I said.

He shook his head " no, I've got it you need to rest".

I laughed " well in that case next time just lift my shirt and I'll still sleep".

He laughed " knowing you I believe it".

I handed him over ivan and took lily " hey pretty girl" I said moving my finger across her dark full locks, she had a lot of hair for a newborn, she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen big brown eyes and hair to match. " I feel like a cow, all big and only used for milk" I joked.

Dimitri scolded " you are not big, never will be your beautiful".

I smiled " right answer".

Dimitri layed them in the basinets by our bed and came under the covers I wrapped my self on top of him " I cant wait" I said as I kissed knowing he knew what I meant.

He chuckled " neither can I, but you have to be in perfect health first" he said.

I shrugged. I was going to have lissa fix me up and heal me.

" your leaving" I said surprised and hurt.

Olena smiled and nodded " im sorry sweety but karoline has to go back to work" she walked over to me " you must come for Christmas and holidays and we will come down too, I cant and wont stau away from my grandchildren" she said picking up ican and kissing him then doing the same with lily.

" I know its last minute but her worker said if she wasn't back in two days she was fired and it's a good job"

" its okay, trust me we will be there for holidays vacations everything" I said smiling.

We all said our goodbyes me a little teary and even more teary saying goodbye to yeva.

" im going to miss you" I said to her as she smiled we had gotten really close she always told me little things about Russia and dimitri and just random things I would truly miss her.

She smiled and kissed my forehead " take care of my grand children and great grandchildren". she said.

Afterwards we were in the house with tori and Adrian sitting in the kitchen as dimitri cooked us all dinner.

Tori was holding lily " lily viktoria you are the cutest thing ever you make us viktoria's look great" she said making lily smile.

I nodded towards Adrian and shook my head towards the other room signaling him. He got the idea " hey rose can I talk to you for a minute".

Dimitri turned and eyed me curious I winked at him " I will tell you when your sisters not here".

" hey" said tori.

I laughed " come on Adrian"

" so little dhampir what's up" he said as we went to the living room.

" I need your help" I started.

" so do i?" he said.

" you first" I suggested.

" I want to to ask tori to officially move in with me and get more serious and I don't know how to ask her and I don't want dimitri killing me" he said scratching the back of his head.

" do you want to spend the rest of your lives with her" I asked.

He laughed nervously and nodded " I would tell her to marry me today, hell I brought the ring but I'm wait a little" he kept on mumbling.

" sshhh" I said stopping him I smiled " you bought a ring?" I said smiling.

He nodded " yeah,"

I laughed "dimitri will kill you but I'll help you out anyways". I smiled " now I need you to heal me. if you do I can make dimitri happy and he'll be so happy he'll forget all about you".

" the guy already cant wipe the smile off his face so if it'll make him even more happy I'll do it" he said.

" good I need you to heal my lady area" I said.

His mouth dropped and he started shaking his head " no,no, no, no, no" he looked at me like I head three heads " I said I didn't want dimitri to kill me and you want him to slaughter me, bring me back to live and kill me again".

I laughed " it wasn't a question more of a do it, or I'll make sure dimitri kills you don't worry" I said laying on the couch " you don't have to touch down there just over it perv,"

He didn't move and I sat up " do it now, I have a man that I love that I gave children I don't want this pain" he still stood there " do it or I tell dimitri you got a ring and tori".

He groaned " I hate you" he whined.

I laughed " look at it this way happy rose is happy everyone".

" when are you ever happy?" he asked confused.

I smiled " since I had the two most wonderful babies anyone could ever have".

He finshed up and I felt instantly better down there, he grabbed my hand to help me up " there are cute".

I laughed "kinda?"

He smiled and nodded " the cutest things".

I laughed " yeah you better say that".

He smiled " I cant wait to have kids with tori".

My smile widen " you want to have kids" I said in a that oh my gos how cute voice.

" that's why I didn't tell lissa" he said shaking his head.

I smiled " Adrian and viktoria how freaking cute". I went on.

He walked out the roomshaking his head.

I yelled " I want one named after me".

**Corny chapter but next one will be interesting I promise I just have tennis, clubs skool and its reallyh busy! **


	29. Chapter 29 gasp

2 days later

RPOV

" liss I'm going crazy here" I said over the phone as I sat feeding lily. Dimitri was taking ivan a bath.

" I'm still mad you didn't ask me to heal you" she said.

" your pregnant, that's too much for the baby, besides Adrian was here at the time, anyways that's not the issue over here" I said back rolling my eyes.

" then what is?" she huffed.

" it's been two days, I haven't told him I wanted to surprise him but we've been collapsing on the bed asleep every chance we get." I said. Me and dimitri have been so worn out it was crazy what two newborns did to you.

" well" she thought for a moment " how about during the day tommorw me and chris take the babies for a couple of hours to help us get used to it and you guys have time to yourself" then she really thought " please I would love to see us with babies".

I thought about it for a moment " I don't know dimitri has trouble with them sleeping in the basinet instead of on his chest, and putting them down forget about" I said laughing. " but I'll persuade him, but I want my babies back" I joked.

She laughed " I'll think about it".

"coooommmmraddeee" I said after I hung up with lissa and lily had fell asleep in my arms.

He came back up with ivan in his onesies. " anything wrong?" he asked..

" nope, just thought maybe we'd have a little nice dinner tommorw" I asked as I sat up and put lily in the basinet.

He laughed " sure I'll keep them up late tonight so they can sleep through it".

I smiled " no need, lissa and pyro are gonna steel them for a couple of hours to see how it is to be parents" I said smoothly.

He thought about it for a moment " I don't know" he said as he put on ethe bed in one of those pillows for babies.

" why not you don't trust them?" I asked.

He shook his head " no never its just" he couldn't find words I laughed and kneeled up to him.

I kissed him and laughed " I get it,". I got off the bed " I'm going to take a shower" I said.

He nodded and came up and finished kissing me " want me to make you a bath".

I shook my head " no, I can do it you do too much". I grabbed his tee shirt " want to join me".

He laughed " the babies-"

" are sleeping put them in there nursey and just bring the baby monitor into the bathroom.".

He smiled " tempting" he said.

I shook my head irratied but not mad, I loved how he was so attached to the babies hell I was attached to them too, even more than he during feedings. " just go"/

" rose" he groaned.

I shook my head " I'm not mad just irrated, okay".

He kissed my shoulder " go relax".

I huffed and went to the bathroom.

10 minutes later i'm in the tub relaxing when I hear the bathroom door open.

I look and see dimitri seting up the baby monitors on the counter. I smiled at him " I knew you couldn't resist me".

He smiled " your just lucky there asleep".

He climed in with me and I chuckled and kissed him " and your im going to let you get lucky tonight".

He look at me confused then remembered what I said about Adrian a couple of days ago, he hadn't been happy about it but smiled now " I forgot about that".

" then you must be delieris" I said giggling.

" crazy about you" he said as he began to kiss me feverishly.

" you and your corny lines, now" I said and smiled at him I couldn't say anything else there were preocuiped at the moment.

3 months later.

" you know we could avoided this for a little bit longer but no, you wanted to go ahead and give in" said tori as we all sat in my living room,

I smiled and came down the stairs dimitri behind me smiling " thank you guys" I said smiling.

Tori laughed " your just lucky I can never say no to these little cuties, it's the only time and I can play with them without dimitri breathing down my neck".

Adrian chuckled and rubbed tori's back they moved in together a month ago and were so in love it was cute.

" nice hair rose" said Adrian smirking at me.

I glared at him " give me my daughter" I said and smiled when I grabbed her " hey baby girl" she smiled. I looked at Adrian " remember the bathroom" I said eyeing him. I have blackmail over him. I caught him and tori a little to close in the bathroom a couple of weeks ago and he was scared what would dimitri do if he found out which was crazy if you ask me but fun to see Adrian squirm.

Adrian got up and played with lily's mess of hair " mommy shouldn't be talking when she was up there making you a new baby sister or brother"

Tori heard and laughed as I glared at him " just jealous" she said.

Later on after tori and Adrian left, I made my way to the kitchen trying to find dimitri and the babies. I walked in to find the babies in there bouncers ontop of the counter nad dimitri cooking.

" look at you mr. housewife" I said as I came and smacked his butt.

He smiled and turned around kissing me " you look beautiful" he said and as if on cue the babies started laughing they were always so happy. We both turned to them and I kissed ivan's feet making him giggle.

" whatcha making" I asked.

" something special" he said going back to the sotve"

" hmmm" I wondered aloud " and what is so special".

He turned and winked at me " you'll just have to wait to find out".

I laughed " should I dress up?" I asked.

He shrugged " doesn't matter you look beautiful no matter what".

I groaned and wrapped my self around his waist from behind " tell me".

He turned me around to face him and kissed me softly " cant I just make a nice dinner for the woman I love".

I looked at him skeptically the raised my eyebrows " I'm gonna go get cleaned up".

He kissed me again " okay I'll finish this up it's almost done anyways and get the little ones into there pyjamas".

" I can do that" is said going for the babies.

He grabbed me form behind and talked softly into my ear " go take a nice long bath, I have everything".

I turned around " your weird" but I went up stairs anyways.

After the shower I put on a nice black dress I still hadn't lost all the baby weight I wanted to but was confident anyways around dimitri. I didn't bother with shoes or jewelery or makeup because we were home.

I walked down to dimitri smiling at me as he set the babies who were wide awake, on the little seat thing that rocked a little. " im going to set the plates" he said his smile nervous and devious.

I looked at him like he had a couple heads but went to the babies. I gasped when I went to pick up ivan and lily and took the cover off of him and her.

…


	30. Chapter 30 yess

RPOV

I gasped there written on his onesie in bold letters was 'will you?' and on lily's shirt was 'marry me roza?". I didn't pick them up I was frozen in shock I turn towards the kitchen entrance and shrieked when I saw dimitri a few feet away from me on his knee, when the hell did he get there? I thought but the thought quickly vanished when I saw the ring in his hand the big diamond ring in his hand.

He smiled up at me " I love you so much roza you are my life, you gave me the most beautiful children in the world, I love you so much will you be my wife?" he asked smile dazzling.

A tear rolled down my face and I smiled and nodded frantically before jumping towards him tacking him to the floor.

I kissed him frantically and pulled away " yes, yes, yes I'll marry you".

He laughed and kissed me bring us to our feet " I love you" he said.

I giggled " I love you so much". And I jumped on him wrapping my self around him.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, until one of our oh so lovely children started to fuss. I giggled and pulled away " someone doesn't like that the attention's not on the," I said as I went and picked up lily who was fussy.

Dimitri came up and picked up and ivan and leaned down to kiss me " would you like to have dinner with me, mrs. Belikov"

"hmmm" I murmered against his lips. " I love the sound of that". I kissed him once more and we headed to the table. Which had to infant chair like high chairs with cusion for the twins next to chairs with candles and everything. I laughed " this looks beautiful".

We sat down and started eating and a thought came to mind " im surprised you didn't ask tori or lissa to watch the kids while you did all this, although I love the shirts" I said nodding towards the babies shirts and smiling at ivan as he looked at me with his eye brows furrowed.

" I don't like to be away from them for long" he said.

I smiled and he continued " besides you know you freak out to when tori or lissa takes them,".

I glared playfully " whatever".

He laughed " the only time I allow it is when they threaten me, and besides lissa helped me out with the shirts and approved the ring". He looked at the ring once more " I hope you like it I had to get everyone's approval, my mom, yours, lissa, tori, even your dad saw it".

I smiled up at him " so everyone knew?"

He laughed " I told lissa and tori but they couldn't keep quiet".

I laughed " figures".

We sat there smiling playing with the babies talking about them, nothing and everything at the same time.

" so you've been planning this for a while?" I said.

He smiled " I've had the ring since before the babies were born just wanted to wait for the right time, we've been so happy and calm lately it seemed right".

I was caught of guard with what he said, it warmed my heart and body to the core, I reached over and kissed him. " I love you". I said.

He smiled " as I love you". He brought out dessert and I started to deovour it " so when would you like to become mrs. Belikov".

I smiled again and laughed " hmmm" I thought " as soon as possible,"

His smile grew " really?"

I winked " ohh yeah".

He stood up and grabed me in his arms " I cant wait to make you mrs. Belikov".

I kissed him passionately and thoroughly. " I cant want to be mrs. Comrade".

He chuckled "would you like to dance with me".

I shook my head and he looked hurt, I kissed him to ease is suddent worry "we would like to dance with you" I said and he put me down and grabbed lily and I grabbed ivan.

Dimitri pressed the remote and our song came on ( fall for you, by secondhand serenade).

I laughed and dimitri just smiled he pulled me to him wrapping his one free hand around my waist pulling all four of us close as we swayed to the song.

I listened to the lyrics thinking of all we've been through, all we suffered to get here, with my little family, perfectly happy, with my soon to be husband, god I cant believe he's gonna be my husband, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

The babies giggled as we twirled. " you know we don't always fight" I said.

He smiled calling my bluff " no we don't" he said winking at me.

I glared playfully " we do not fight a lot only when I was pregnant".

He smiled " well you will be pregnant a lot so it all works out".

I shook my head and smiled if he had it his way I'd be pregnant every chance we got. " you had to throw that In there didn't you".

He smiled " you are you a great mother, the best these two are so calm and good,".

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him " thank you, you are the best father ever, you make it so easy to be a mother never mind new one" I kissed ivan's forehead as he layed on my shoulder both babies falling asleep as the song stood on replay. " you know" I began as I looked at my sleeping children " I never wanted to be a mother or really thought about it until I met you, I never wanted not one but with you I want them all as many as we can handle" I said as I looked back up at him. " but remember I will be a guardian to lissa especially when she becomes queen".

He kissed me " I hope you know you just said yes to having ten kids" he chuckled.

I shot him a look " how the hell will we handle 10 kids".

He shrugged lightly not to wake lily " easily, i can handle all of them easily while your at work and work as christan's guardian part time no problem".

I smiled and kissed him " you have it all figured out don't you".

He nodded " were gonna have our happily ever after with a lot of little feet running through here, I promise you that".

We kissed and went to put the babies in there cribs.

Dimitri went in the room first as I fed both babies putting them back to bed. I walked into the room and jumped on him as he layed on the bed. " now to properly celebrate, dance my ass".

He laughed and we did in fact celebrate. LOTS!

**Reactions of the others to come, the wedding and lots more after the wedding will skip in time more like longer months possibly years. Story will come to end soon I think im not sure yet ! but that's like 5 or 6 chapters more, also after this is done I will do my how to ruin similar story cant wait for that! anyways REVIEW ! hope to get at least a 100 reviews !**


	31. Chapter 31 for what ?

RPOV

I strectched awake, thinking of last night, dimitri proposing and us celebrating all night long. I was in pure bliss. I smiled as I opened my eyes ready to pounce on dimitri but stopped when I saw what was in front of me it was so cute dimitri layed there in his pj pants and classic white vneck shirt with our daughter curled up asleep on his chest both peacefully sleeping and lily with her mouth in an O. and ivan in the crook of his arm between me and him.

I kissed her forehead and his and leaned in to kiss dimitri softly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

" you know they have cribs" I said to him.

He smiled " they were fussy this morning".

I shook my head " father smotherer" I joked.

He laughed and sat up slowly not to wake up both of them. " goodmorning".

I smiled " goodmorning" I sat up and held my arms open " give me my babies, your hogging them".

He laughed " there sleeping rose".

I pouted playfully " there gonna wake up anyminute hungry".

He laughed " how do you know that they could sleep a little more".

As if on cue ivan started to stir a let out a little whine. I reached and grabbed him and laughed " see I know my babies". Ivan fluttered his eyes open and I smiled " hey baby," kissing his nose.

Ivan started to whine and I knew what he wanted as did dimitri " do you want me to get one of the bottles already made?" he asked I shook my head "no I got him". I said.

He smiled and put lily on the bed and leaned over to kiss me softly " waffles?" he asked.

I nodded and he kissed me once more and went to make breakfest.

We sat there playing with the babies getting ready to go for a walk with them on our day off when my door burst open and in walked my best friends.

Lissa smiled and looked at my hand and squealed " he did it!" she shrieked. And tori came and hugged me while mia squealed next to lissa.

Dimitri laughed beside me and tori let go of me and tackled dimitri " I'm so happy for you guys". Dimitri smiled and thanked his sister.

" when is the wedding?" lissa asked calming down. " how long do I have to plan?"

" as soon as possible" I said smiling as mia looked at the ring again.

" yay ! " lissa squealed holding her 4 month visable stomach. " were, what, when, colors?"

I laughed " lissa, calm down".

We sat there talking for an hour dimitri siting there with me, well not me he stood clear of lissa and troi and there wedding wrath he instead play fought with tori to hand him his children because she was hogging them.

" dimka, leave me alone with my niece and nephew I haven't seen them in like 24 hours its been to long". She said making ivan smile.

2 hours later we decided 2 months from now, out in the backyard dimitri and I would have a small ceremony, why 2 months? That was the best I could get out of her.

**2 months later**

I groaned, I've been getting ready for 3 hours already.

" lissa its my wedding I'd like to actually go to it you know, I have to say I do". I said groaning.

" your almost done so shush" she said wobbling well slight wobble with her 6 month stomach which looked bigger due to her petite frame.

" rose" said a voice I turned to see Adrian in a tux smiling.

" hey come in" I said. He smiled and walked in looking nervous. " Adrian I'm the one getting married not you" I said laughing.

He smiled nervously " I talked to dimitri and although he wanted to punch me he stopped don't ask me why but I did get a death sentence you could say" he kept rambling but I stopped him.

" adrian slow down and just spit it out" I said amused at how nervous he was.

He took a deep breath " I was wondering if it would be okay to purpose to tori at the wedding, you could say no I mean I know its your day but seeing her today in that red bridesmaid dress the ring in my pocket felt like a million pounds and I passed the bar and I didn't even look towards a drink only thinking about her, and now I rambling again" he said his hands in his pockets.

I jumped up and hugged him " of course you can".

"are you ready" asked my dad as he came in smiling with my mom and tori behind in her bridesmaid dress (.com/media/largest_)

My mom in a nice long red dress,

I smiled and got up showing my wedding dress with hair and everything for the first time. ( ) i kept my hair down in soft curls styled to keep it out of my face but long and there knowing dimitri loved my hair. I told them not a lot of hairspray, if it was up to me I'd get married with my hair the way it was but lissa insisted.

I nodded " I'm ready".

My mom and olena went down each holding a baby as the ring berrer and flower girl, then paul and zoya as the mini brides maid and grooms men. Tori arm and arm with lissa, tori was dimitri's best man much to everyone's amusement and lissa was my maid of honor. We made it that way because I loved tori so much and as did dimitri.

As soon as I lifted my head up and saw dimitri there in his black tux. He looked at me and smiled that dazzling smile. I practically ran down the isle until I was finally in his arms where I would stay forever.

" I do" we both said when it came time and I jumped up and held my arms tightly around his neck as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

We walked down the isle taking the babies in are arms and walked into the private area.

After thousands upon thousands of pictures, lissa finally said we can get our alone time before the reception " only an hour" she said as dimitri scooped me up and and leaped to our room.

He stopped before the door way " ready mrs. Belikov" he said.

I smiled " for what?"

He smiled and kissed " the rest of our lives" he said and he led me in where we stood for 2hours until lissa practically ramed down the door.

**Next the honeymoon then the beginning of the end sort of ! lol. Ohh and the purposal for Adrian and tori.**


	32. Chapter 32 married

RPOV

" of course" I said as dimitri pulled me in for our first dance as husband and wife. It was our song the fall for you by second serenade.

We danced and did all the traditional stuff my favorite the cake which was amazing.

It was pretty into the reception a couple of hours in when I went to go look for tori so Adrian could pop the question. I thought it was time since he was pacing and mumbling to himself nervous. I went to the bathroom to try to smudge some of the makeup off when I heard someone in the stall puking.

The person came out and it was none other than tori. " too much to drink" I joked.

She didn't smile back " my mom's going to kill me, and dimitri".

Then it clicked.

"tori" I said in a exasperated voice.

Tears formed at her eyes and I brought her in for a hug. " I'm scared I don't know what to do".

I held her back to talk to her " when did you find out?"

" this morning" she mumbled. " he probably doesn't even want kids we never talked about it, I mean were not even engaged or married" she cried.

"hey, hey look at me" I said wiping the tears from her eyes. " he loves you, now lets get out there, come on there's a big finally".

He sniffled " I'm sorry im ruining your day".

I stopped her " you are not, you just made it, im going to be an aunty" I said smiling and she smiled and hugged me. " now what the hell happened to being safe".

She blushed " when your in a certain hidden area and forget certain things and just get coaught in the moment" she began and I shook my head and laughed.

She laughed " you shouldn't be talking you and dimitri are worse".

I laughed " but now where married" I saw her face fall again " your gonna be a great mother, hell if I can do you sure as hell can" I said.

" thank you I really needed to hear that" she said she squared her shoulders " now about that big finally, will it make me want to puke seeing you and my brother on top of each other" she said smiling.

" maybe, but I garenttee you it's a big one" I joked. She look confused but followed me.

We went back out and I made my way to the mike. " hey everyone, hope your enjoying your night" there was a boo from sparky but I just laughed " Adrian asked me if he can do something tonight and the way he was nervous and brave enough to do it infront of dimitri" I said nodding towards dimitri who stood there he knew about it and was happy somewhat but still threatened Adrian, " hey Adrian your lucky if he wasn't holding lily, you'd might be dead, but anyways Adrian" I said motioning towards his red state. He nodded. And grabed tori's hand. He strolled he out a little into the dance floor. And smiled.

He got down on one knee and she gasped. He smiled " viktoria annika belikova, I promise to love you for as long as I live, always be there, will you marry me?"

She cried " rose told you?" she asked.

He looked confused " told me what tori?".

She cried " you don't have to marry me just because im pregnant, rose got to you fast," she started to mumble but he got to his feet and kissed her to stop her.

" what was-" she began but he shut her up with his lips again.

He broke away " your pregnant?" he asked.

" you didn't know?" she asked confused the same face the whole crowd.

As everyone's mouth was on the floor Adrian smiled " no, were gonna have a baby?"

She smiled " yeah, your happy?"

He nodded and picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down as he saw her getting naseous.

She composed her self and held out her hand. He looked confused " what?" he asked.

" the ring, you know you put in on my finger?" she said smiling.

He laughed " so it's a yes?" he asked gleam in his eyes.

She smiled and cried " of course it's a yes" she said as he put the huge, I mean big ring on her finger.

( 2 hours later)

" so comrade ready for our honeymoon" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and smiling.

He laughed " kindof".

"kindof?" I asked confused " your going to be stuck with this all by yourself and your just kind of excited".

He leaned down and kissed me. " that with out a doubt but I don't want to leave the kids for that long".

" its only four days" I said like it meant nothing yet I did freak out over it which is why I agreed to a short honeymoon, I didn't want to be away from my babies for that long.

He laughed and kissed my nose " says the person who left a list from here to the door for lissa, and made her stay and tori stay at the house to watch them."

I shrugged " there's nothing wrong with being a little protective".

( honeymoon).

" you choose to be around a bunch of kids on our honeymoon?" I asked confused and bummed as I heard kids talking.

He didn't talk until he took off my blindfold and revealed where our honeymoon was. The little cabin at st. vlads. " I hope you like it I know its not some troipical island we can go if you want" I held up my finger to shush him.

I turned to him and jumped on him " its perfect" I said before I attacked his lips with mine.

We made our way into the cabin where we stood until it was time to go.

Hey **I know its been forever and this chapter sucks but I've been so busy like really really busy skool sports, clubs, hw, sleep is basically my whole routine. Pls review and I will put the other chapter up today too ! :D**


	33. Chapter 33 im what ?

(3 months later). Lissa's baby jade 1 month, tori 4 months preg. Twins 9 months.

DPOV

Lily and ivan were crawling over and jumping on me as I layed on the floor with them.

Rose was in the kitchen with tori and lissa and lissa's baby jade. As lissa came out the door she looked to see if anyone was watching her.

" hey dimitri can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and she sat down smiling. " I don't know how to start". She said as she laughed nervously.

I smiled " please whatever it is just say it".

She smiled back " well I saw something the other day then I was about to tell rose but she said something that made me think, well know that she doesn't know, and I don't want to tell her because it'll ruin the surprise her and bum her out I don't know".

" lissa, its fine I'll tell her" I said trying to stop her rambling it was amusing though.,

She smiled back " I asked rose when you guys wanted more kids IF you guys wanted more".

I nodded " yeah what did she say".

" she said in a couple of years, but that's what confused me at the time".

" I don't get it?" I asked confused.

" dimitri she's pregnant" she said smiling.

Shock and happiness shot through me. I was going to be a dad again it was soon but I didn't care as soon as I found out I could have children with my wife, it being such a mircal I didn't want to waste it I've always wanted a family with the women I loved and that meant as many children as rose wanted.

" so why didn't you tell her" I asked trying to get to the problem.

She sighed " see that's where I knew I had to talk to you, I asked her how long, she said about 5 years so I asked her what if its before that".

" and what did she say?" I asked.

" she said that wasn't going to happen, yet there she is pregnant right in front of me and Im just so happy right now cause of jade !, I don't want to tell her and her get mad,".

I thought about it for a minute, if rose knew I knew before her she would go crazy, " lets just keep it between us, and let her find out on her own," come to think of it her stomach had a little bulge to it but I passed it off as her still trying to tone up. I told her it didn't matter to me but she insisted she go back to the way she looked.

She smiled " your finding this amusing" she said.

I laughed " yes, it's like a humorous payback".

She looked confused " for what?"

" thinking she could wait five years" I said.

She laughed and shook her head she was going to say something else when rose walked in the room " hey comrade, lissa whatcha doing in here?"

" nothing just talking" she said.

Rose looked a little confused but shrugged it off " I was coming in to say pyro's in the kitchen said something about home and dinner , he took jade, and tori said she'd see you tommorw she went out to dinner with Adrian one of her cravings" she laughed, I wondered when she would start with the cravings.

Lissa smiled probably thinking the same " okay I'll see you guys tommorw , i have to have dinner with my husband you know being queen and dealing with a baby is a lot, gotta make time for him".

Rose smiled and said goodbye and came to sit on me as ivan laughed and patted his hands and lily crawled into her lap. "so".

"so" I said back smiling.

" I'm hungry? Wanna order?" she asked.

" want me to cook?" I asked.

She thought about it and smiled " yes, that would be so good, im craving Russian food". I laughed there it goes.

I got up and kissed her " anything particular".

She smiled and picked up ivan lily and shrugged " doesn't matter".

I leaned down and kissed her , she smiled and leaned back " black bread though please".

I smield and nodded " of course".

She kissed me again " I'll go give these two a bath and get them ready for bed.".

" and I'll take them a bath again after they get all dirty at dinner" I said smiling it was our routine.

She laughed " I keep forgetting,".

I smiled " how about you leave them down with me and go and take a nice relaxing bath".

She smiled and nodded " that sounds perferct, I've been feeling so worn out, fighting strogoi is not as hard as chasing around these two, and guarding too thank god its only part time".

I laughed and kissed her forehead " you know you don't have to guard and take shifts".

She shrugged and I saw as she thought of a corky comeback, finally she said " I gotta keep up with you a guard, house husband, and comes home to cook daily"

I laughed and took lily and ivan from her arms and kissed her forehead " I love doing it, now go and I will have a nice dinner when you come down".

She smiled and reached up for a kiss " I'll see you in a few comrade" she started walking up the stairs but turned her head back " me, you" she said and winked.

I shook my head and laughed.

RPOV

(next day).

I woke up in pure bliss, but suddenly frowned as I strectched with no one next to me on the bed.

I stretch more and got up pulling shorts and shirt on feeling a little light headed I decided to got see if my husband god I loved saying that word would make me something.

I tip toed into the kitchen and over heard two people talking.

"dimka, tell her" said tori sternly.

" I will viki , its not hurting anyone" said dimitri

They began talking in Russian and I stumbled and they both turned there heads, " goodmoring" I said smiling trying to play off me getting caught.

Dimitri smiled " goodmoring" he said as he came over meeting me half way to kiss me.

I looked over to see tori eyeing me then went to play with the babies as they sat in there chairs. " hey tor" I said smiling I leaned back into dimitri for another kiss.

" dimtri is not breakfast rose" said tori.

I laughed and looked at her " your right he was dinner" and I winked at her.

She gave a digusted look and covered ivan's ears as he smiled " eww no one wants to know that, I;m just getting over morning sickness no need to bring it back".

I laughed as I sat down next to her " so what brings you by this morning,?" I asked as I gave the twins a kiss on there foreheads.

" just stuff" she said and I knew she was lying.

I turned to dimitri " what do you have to tell me?". he eyed his sister and I eyed him. " tell me" I said in a stern voice.

It took him a moment but he finally said " I told her how stressed you were and how I was worried". I knew he was lying but I just shrugged it off. " is there any bread left?"

He chuckled " no the twins whatever you didn't".

Tori laughed and played with lily's stomach " you two like black bread?" she asked.

Dimitri smiled putting eggs on a plate for me " yeah, like mother like daughter and son".

We all laughed and I grabbed my plate and sat back down. Dimitri came and tried to clean up the twin's breakfast or shall I say mess but I grabbed his hand. " sit, and relax, let them have fun" I said as I smiled to both of them laughing and throwing around cherrios.

" so hows being the new prego?" I said laughing, relieved I wasn't the one.

She laughed " I love it minus the whole throwing up part"

" really, the getting fat, wobbling, everything" I asked amazed.

" yeah, it's a part of life, besides adrian's so good with me he helps so much"

" yeah dimitri was there more than ever yet it was still just, I don't know weird like you feel restricted". I said.

" so you don't want to have more kids?" she asked surprised.

" I do, just not now" I said.

She laughed as if I was missing something " don't you want ivan and lily to have a sibling so close to there age" she asked then she saw my confused look and said " I mean that's what im going to do".

I laughed " nope im good, no babies until these two aren't babies anymore" I turned to dimitri and saw his stern look at his sister I eyed him.

" what's with you and tori today?" I asked.

He looked at me " nothing".

I glared at him and for some reason anger flashed over me, I grabbed my plate and sat next to tori instead of him.

3 weeks later rose 4 months.

DPOV

Its surprising how rose hasn't noticed or found out that she was pregnant, she had morning sickness for a couple of days but passed it off as a meal going down wrong. She has a buldge that I can see and I know she can but ever since she had the twins she thinks she can never get to her same body even though she is there.

I walked in the room after my shift to 3 to find a note on the fridge that the twins were at tori's. I walked up the stairs to find rose cuddled in a ball asleep peacefully. I smiled and kissed her forehead and she stirred.

She smiled " heyy" she said yawning.

" you've been sleeping a lot lately" for the past 3 weeks I've been trying to say things that would make her want to have a childer sooner or make her life less stressfull.

" yeah, I don't know why" she said as she sat up.

She got up " Ima go take a shower I haven't had one all day, ivan decided he didn't want a nap, and when he finally fell asleep lily woke up". she stripped and I smiled at her.

"you look beautiful" I said smiling.

She pouted " no look, I have a gut" she said pointing to her bump.

I smiled " no you do not"

She through her shirt at me " yeah, and its not a smiling thing it's a you need to stop making me black bread even if I beg for it".

I got up " your not fat, you do not have a gut or anything".

" your suppose to say that you're my husband" she leaned up and kissed me " I'm going to get ready for the engagement party tori's freaking out so she took the twins to calm her down, she said dress nice and that your mom said she she'll be down here for Christmas".

She said as if she memerized it.

" what are you wearing" I asked.

She smiled " three words: little black dress".

I smiled and laughed " another 3 words" I love you".

She shook her head " your so cheesy" and went to take a shower.

3 hours later.

" yes alcohol" squealed rose " I haven't had any since the twins" she said reaching for a wine glass I reacted instantly taking it from her." what the hell dimitri" she said annoyed.

Crap I had to make up an excuse " it'll make you more sleepy". She glared at me but thank god lissa saw the scene and came up.

" rose, I think eddie might need a little help" she said.

We all turned to see eddie hunched over running after wobbling ivan and lily, we all laughed as he stopped and wiped sweat of his forehead.

" I'll go get them" I said and I ran over to scoop them up.

The rest of the night was mostly chasing ivan and lily around and trying to get them to eat more of there food then play with it which amused rose, as they only wanted to sit on my lap and eat my food, and chasing rose around making sure she didn't drink anything.

Exhausted as we got home rose put the twins down as I fell on the bed tired. I heard roza come in and I didn't pay attention to her movements until she hit my leg hard.

I turned and saw her angry face there with her arms crossed lately she's been having mood swings normal for her. " what the hell?" she said mad.

" what what?" I asked rubbing my forehead. 

" you not letting me take one little tiny sip of wine today really? I want to know what the hell's your problem, I cant drink, I cant exersice too much or go out the wards too much,"

" I never said you couldn't I just asked if you wouldn't" I said " I would never say you couldn't".

She glared " you know what I'm talking about comrade, now tell me what the hell are you keeping from me".

" nothing" I said as I sat up ready for a fight.

" really you sure about that" she said eyeing me.

" yes," I said sighing.

" then if I have a quick drink before I got to bed you wont say anything" she said eyeing me up and down.

" pls don't drink its late come lets sleep before the twins decide to wake up" I said patting the bed.

She held her place, and reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine.

" why do yo have a bottle of wine in the baby bag" ia sked confused,

" it was the souveneir" she said.

" okay" I asked confused why she showed me.

She opened it up knowing she'll get me to crack with doing exactly what I didn't want her to do.

" roza, no" I said getting up.

She smiled and put the bottle to her mouth. I reched up and in cat like reflexes.

She glared " not tell me what you know that I don't" she said.

" your not gonna like it, well not really your just gonna be mad" I said.

She glared " no I wont".

I shook my head " are you sure?"

" dimitri Alexander belikov if you don't tell me were going to have problems im tired this last few weeks you've been treating me like I'm going to brake or fall over, just spit it out".

" your, I mean we are but you are" is aid starting and sounded confused.

" dimitri" she said sternly.

" we're pregnant" I said smiling.

" I'm what" she yelled.


	34. Chapter 34

DPOV

"were pregnant" I said smiling again.

" no im not" she said her hand instantly on her stomach checking.

I smiled and layed my hand over the bump before she quickly swatted it away. " I'm not pregnant dimitri I would know if I was pregnant I would feel it",

I sat back down on the bed patting the bed so she could sit, her being roza held her stance her hands crossed over her chest, " your pregnant" I reached over and held my hand again over her stomach on the bump. " this is our baby,".

She looked down and ran her hand over it realizing it. " how are you sure I could just still be fat".

I smiled " you could never be fat" she glared at me wanting an answer I let out a deep breath and squared my shoulders yet still rubbed my hand lightly on her stomach and told her what happen with lissa.

" so she told you and not me" she said getting mad,

" she was going to tell you but then you told her you didn't want kids for another five years" I explained.

" so why didn't you tell me" she said getting annoyed.

" why don't you want kids for another five years" I asked.

" because that is the reasonable time a lot of people wait ,and what does it matter" she said. " were obviously not even waiting a full freaking year" she grumbled.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said getting up to try to calm her down.

She backed up " no, I'm mad right now and you kept my pregnanacy a secret from me when im the one carrying the freaking baby and I'm just really mad and exhausted right now and" she couldn't continue her emotions getting in the way.

" are you upset?" I asked confused.

" yes" she said trying desperately to keep a tear in her eye and not down her face.

" you don't want another baby?" I asked a little hurt.

She glared at me " of course I want another baby," she put her hand on her stmach " I'm not upset at or about the baby I'm happy im mad that you and lissa decided to keep it a secret"

" I'm sorry" I said trying to go put my arms around her.

She put her hand up " no im going to take a bath, I need time to process this" she said and she went in the bathroom and a few seconds later I heard the bath running. I was going to go in there after her when one of my children decided they wanted to cry. I ran down to make lily a bottle as she became fussy and sat on the rocking chair feeding her and singing her a Russian lullaby before attempting to lay her back down. I say attempting because when I went to lay her down she started to fuss again and clutch on to my shirt.

" come on you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight" I said and went across the hall back to the room and layed down on my side of the bed placing lily in the middle. But she wouldn't have it so she quickly went back up top my chest and snuggled her face full of her messy waves just like her mothers and quickly drifted back off to sleep. I layed there playing with her mess of curls until the bathroom door opened quietly I looked over to see roza there trying hard to hide a smile.

She smiled at our gorgeous daughter asleep but when her eyes reached up to me I could see the annoyed look return. " so I wasn't dreaming when I felt you at night touch my stomach, and always fall asleep with your hands on my stomach" she asked she stepped out of the bath in one of my tshirts and small shorts

I nodded, but she didn't respond she simply came and layed down next to me in bed and gently put her fingers threw lily's tangle mess of hair. " its getting long" she said smiling at our sleeping daughter.

" I hope we have another girl" I said.

She didn't say anything in response, after a couple of minutes of no talking I asked " are you still mad me?" I asked.

She just looked at me " no, but im still annoyed you didn't tell me earlier".

I smiled " were gonna have a baby".

She glared " yeah and I hope you get it out of your system cause I gauarentee you, it wont happen again for a very, VERY long time after this one".

I reached my free hand over and caressed her cheek "it's a miracle this" I said my eyes adverting to her stomach " the ability to have these beautiful children why not have a bunch".

She glared but I saw amusement in her eyes " when I said I wished I could give you children I didn't mean a whole lot".

I chuckled " 5, at least five".

She gasped " five is crazy, how about three".

" six" I said trying to make her laugh but in reality i never thought I'd be here, married tot eh love of my life with children, I never wanted it to end.

" four and that's my final answer" she said.

I smiled " deal" I tried to reach over to kiss her but had a snoring baby on me, I chuckled.

She laughed and reached up and kissed me. " I cant believe im pregnant again".

I smiled and kissed her. she smiled then sat up obviously wide awake " do you realize I'm having another child when my children are only 10 months not even a year, you know what people will think right".

I glared at her, she always thought the worst, but she continued none the less " they'll think I'm some sort of blood whore'.

" roza" I started.

She shook her head " I know comrade dotn start with the zen lesson". I smiled amused at her amused expression. " you know little miss lily has seemed to steel my pillow" she said pointing to lily fast asleep on my chest.

I smiled and opened my arm so she can sneek in, she did " 2 years ago you could of showed me my life and I would've never believed it, I never wanted love or thought I would have such a love like this until you, never thought I wanted kids and not even one now im on number 3 and I'm so happy" she mumbled " I feel as though im this completely other person,".

" you are and will always be rose Hathaway, mother in the beginning or belikova at the end doesn't change anything" I said my hand resting on her stomach as she played with my fingers.

" I feel as if I'm in this dream and any minute I'm going to wake up and be late to one of your practices" she said.

I laughed " I think you need sleep your starting to sound a little crazy".

She laughed " haven't you heard comrade, my middle name is crazy."

I laughed " but your lasts names belikova, I love you crazyiness, curses, eating habits, I love it all".

Her hand that was on top of mine stopped " whats wrong with my eating habits?"

I laughed and kissed her hair. " sleep".

Next will be the epilogue! Hope you enjoyed this :D


	35. epilogue

2months later. ( jade 4months, rose 6 months, tori 9 months, twins 1) Christmas

RPOV

I wobbled down the stairs in dimtiri's tshirt and pants in search of dimitri and the twins who hit the terrible two's early, they weren't terrible but more like active, really active for a normal person never mind a pregnant person who couldn't bend down to even tie her shoes never mind there's. " dimitri, what time are your fami-" I started as I walked into the kitchen but stopped when I saw dimitri sitting down at the table with his family olena and Adrian at the stove and tori at the stool by the counter.

" I'm more pregnant with you and I wake up on time still" said tori laughing from the stool aat the counter.

Olena turned around and smiled and came over to me hugging me " roza".

I hugged her back " hey olena" I said. She released me and put her hands on my stomach.

" how's my granddaughter" she said, yeah we were having a girl, we decided to name her sofia.

" a kicking machine" I said laughing.

" mama" came a tiny voice from my daughter as she sat with Sonya at the table.

" hey baby" I said as olena smiled and went back to cooking and Sonya let lily down and she walked still a little wobbly to me. she put her hands up for me to grab her, and I leaned over and picked her even though it was really diffcult.

" baby" she said her hand on my stomach.

Everyone laughed " yeah, sweety that's the baby". They both knew little words like baby, dada, mama.

Dimitri got up and came and grabbed lily throwing her up in the air, knowing she would burst out laughing he catched her quickly and leaned down and kissed me. " morning" he said.

" hmmm, you smell like food" I said.

He laughed " I'll take that as a goodmorning"

" good good moring" I said.

I sat at the table next to yeva who smiled and greeted me she put her hand softly on my stomach and chuckled " she will give you much patience".

I groaned " that means she's gonna be a bad, oh great".

Everyone laughed. After everyone ate we all gathered by the Christmas tree which you could tell was decorated by one year olds with toys stuffed in between the branches and all the candy canes and ornaments on the bottom half either gone or hanging by a shred. We opened presents and had the best Christmas I could of every wished for.

6 years later

RPOV

" ivan lily we have to be at aunt lissa's in 10 min, once sofia's hair done I want you downstairs with your shoes on" I said from sofia's room. The twins were 7 going on 8 and still a handful, they loved to bother there little sisters sofia being 5 ½ now.

Dimitri came into the room holding arabella, she just turned 2 and she thankfully was not a terrible two's baby, she was quiet, calm, never fussy and the spitting image of her father, literally everything was dimitri the eyes the hair which was wavy with loose curls like tori.

" daddy, mommy's making me put my hair in a braid" sofi grumbled.

" what's wrong with a braid princess you look beautiful with it" said dimitri winking at me to try to help me out.

" but lily has her hair down and pretty" she said her arms crossed over her chest with a pout forming.

Dimitri a sucker as always looks up at me and pouts playfully " why cant she have it down like lily's?"

I playfully glare at him. " fine, but your chasing her to brush it tonight".

He winks at sofi and she smiles and hugs him in a bear hug " thank you daddy".

He laughs and kisses her forehead " anytime princess now hurry down with bella and put your shoes on".

I laugh " and tell lily to fix her pony tails, daddy over here cant seem to do it right".

She laughs and takes bella whose just sitting there smiling down with the others.

I walk up to dimitri " a stake you know precisely were to put it a ponytail holder on the other hand, clueless".

He laughs and pulls me into him and kisses me " buts that what I have you for".

" you know giving intrustions to guardians are so much more simpler than trying to be out the house on time" I said laughing and kissing him again.

" you packed for the weekend?" he asked. This weekend was our anniversary and we always went to every year just for the weekend.

" yeah, its crazy when I go there and I see a senior girl I think my life that I had planned out was so different from now, never thought I'd be a mother never mind a pretty good one, or someone who can balance being the queens guardian yet still come home to a husband I love so much and kids who I love 100% of the time but like only 99%." I said laughing.

" your babbling, I told you to sleep last night, now look your babbling" he laughed.

I hit his shoulder " you're the one that kept me up".

He laughed and kissed me and grabbed my hand " come on before where late, you know how lissa gets"

" mommy, ivan's poking me" one of the girls said. We both laughed and went down.

Today was andree's 3rd birthday. And lissa went all out for her little boy, we had to be there early so I can help lissa who's suppose to take it easy she's ready to pop , yeah she's on baby number three another girl her names gonna be Elizabeth after lissa's grandmother.

We walked into her house that was decorated to an extreme in pirate stuff and nickolas my nephew and tori's son who looks like a mix of dimitri and Adrian who's about to be 6 in a few weeks came and stole sofi away to play.

Me and dimitri lost the kids the second we got in the house the only one who stood was bella she was attached to dimitri all the time. As we walked to find everybody Adrian came out of no where holding little annika she just turned 1 like 4 months ago and was the spitting image of her mother with her dad's eyes.

" hey guys, its like freaking kid central around here," he laughed.

" hey were's everyone ?" I asked.

" back yard" he said " nika got into the choclate fountain" he said showing us annika's choclate covered hands as she giggled.

We made our way outside to see mia there pregnant on baby number two having a son who was 3 already named mason, and now on boy number two nameign him max. tori was there trying to put sunscreen on daniella, her other daughter who looked like her dad through and through, with her tiny four year old self.

" hey tor" I said as we sat down. " I saw nika " said dimitri laughing.

She frowned " yeah, Adrian was suppose to watch her and look how that turned out." We all laughed and Adrian came back.

" hey babe, she's all clean" he said smiling. Putting nika down as she woobled to her mom she picked her up and smiled then turned to Adrian.

He came up and hugged her and whispered in her ear and her scowl became a blush and a smile.

" ew, your daughter's right there" I said.

They backed away and smiled " like you and dimitri don't do it all the time" said tori luahging and giving Adrian a quick kiss.

" christan Andrew ozera" said lissa's voice from behind us.

" i wasn't gonna do it" said pyro we all turned around to see them by the cake.

" I know you, and you were going to" she said he just smiled and went to kiss her, she stood solid as he kissed her.

" come on , lets go enjoy the party" he said.

" you know I hate it when you do that" she said still annoyed.

" I'm sorry I'll promise I'll make it up to you" he said then he laughed and whispered something. She smiled.

" you wont put your finger in the cake" she reassured.

" scouts honor" he said.

" it's a kids party, we don't need to see you too making out like teenagers your old now with kids" I said making them turn towards us.

Sparky gave an annoyed look and walked with lissa towards us.

We had a great time at the party, Adrian let nika get into the choclate fountain 2 more times the second time daniella and sofia with her. we got home with all the kids and who after 30 minutes of a movie all knocked out on mine and dimtiri's laps.

" life's good isn't it" dimitri said.

" couldn't imagine it any different" I said as I cuddled with dimitri that night.

" I love you, Roza" he said kissing me.

I smiled " I love you too comrade, always had always will".

FIN


	36. PLS READ !

**new storyy !**

heyy if any of you havent noticed i've started a new story"**my life with you"** and i really hope you guys read it and like it !

anyways, i will be finishing my other stories as well, and after "my life with you", i might do another dimitri leaves rose pregnant, or an all human story. but anyways pls review my new storyy !

p.s. this will be my last and only little broadcast a/n i know how annoying they can be.


End file.
